The Bear and The Wolf
by randh13th
Summary: Baal finally has arrived at the Highland and began to spreading havoc and destruction. Will our heroes arrive in time?
1. Bloody Siege

Prologue  
  
(Diablo II: Lord of Destruction)  
  
Karrath, 120 miles from Harrogath,  
  
The people inside were merry and riotous, celebrating the gathering of the Barbarian elders. Everyone gathered around a platform and applauded when the dancers appeared. Those women wore a silken, transparent garment adorned with the glittering. They were gyrated their body with calculated and seductive movement that made the men's blood boiled. The warriors around the platform started to join the dancers. Then one of them took a dancer and carried her away from the crowd. The people cheered them, while the festive continued.  
  
At the secluded place, the warrior and the dancer kissed each other passionately. Then she pushed him away and smiled before opening the door behind her,  
  
"Wait me, I won't be long." The dancer entered the room and went to the mirror. After finished her make up, something had attracted her attention. She saw a small, greenish creature stood on the table. Its limbs were wiry, while it has an old man's face and long ears. The girl called,  
  
"Hi, cutey! What are you doing here?" The creature screeched and watched her warily. Instead afraid, the dancer went closer and said,  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you…" She patted the creature gently. At first, it refused the gesture, but then relented and allowed the girl to hug it closer to her chest. Even, its face started to blush.   
  
"I'll make you as my pet. What do you think?" The creature purred only. Meanwhile, the girl didn't realize that she was watched by plenty of reddish eyes. They watched her with hunger…  
  
Outside, the watchmen grudgingly continued their patrol. Yet, they couldn't afford to fall asleep now. Saw something, a watchman called his fellows,  
  
"Hey, did we invite another tribe to come tonight?" Gruffly, his friend answered,  
  
"It can't be! This is already very late…why did you ask that?" The guard didn't answer; he merely pointed to outside. They saw lights outside the city, but it glowed eerily. The black and brown banners with unknown runes flew upon the night skies. Not only that, they also saw something gathered close to the city gates, and the catapults lined against the city. Suddenly, the war machines launched a volley of projectiles on the sky and it fell into the city. At the same time, the unearthly scream was heard and the gate shook violently. Alarmed, the watchman shouted,  
  
"We're under attack! Sound the warning, Baal has arrived here!!" He was unable to continue as the fiery projectile fell upon him. The sound of bell was sounded around the city. The party abruptly ended and everyone ran in panic. The warriors went to their position, ready for an attack. Suddenly one of them went to another direction and opened a door,  
  
"Darling, we should move right…" His words were cut short by the horrible sight in front of him. The room was filled with small creatures, but they aren't the one who make his heart froze in fear. Those creatures circled the mangled body of the dancer girl. The green one carried her severed head that still dripping with blood. The girl's face showed a mixture of fear and agony, just before her death. The large demon imp smiled fiendishly, and then gestured toward the terrified warrior. More imps appeared from beneath the disemboweled abdomen of the dancer, some of them still eating the entrails. The warrior barely screamed when those creatures swarmed on him like pack of wolves to their prey…  
  
While the defenders were trying hard to push the demons outside, they didn't realize that the imps had infiltrated the city and went toward the gate. Together, those creatures opened the city gates and allowed their fellow demons to enter inside. Soon enough, the defenders were overwhelmed and Karrath was burned…  
  
Far from the burning city, a great wain stood silently on top of the hill. Baal, Lord of Destruction watched his army with amusement. His lips formed a twisted smile as he looked upon the destruction of Karrath. The yellow Soulstone was dangled beneath his chin. The fires made the heavens alight with blood-red color. His minions had broken the gate and started to slay the people inside. The catapults were ceaselessly throwing their magic-loaded projectiles into the city. The smile became wider when he saw someone hit by poison-laden projectiles. The unfortunate victim screamed as his flesh and bone were melted. His scream mixed with shrieks, jeers and laugh inside the city.  
  
Beside Baal, a young woman stood. Her raven hair fell to her back, her skin almost like the snows around them and the eyes looked like doe's eyes. The woman's lips were colored faint pink. Her posture was slim, yet almost child-like. She wore a skimpy garment that almost revealed her breast cleavage. Yet, that's the end of her similarities with other human. The huge, fleshy brown wings protruded out from her shoulder blade, while the red horns sprouted from her head.. When she lifted her hands, a set of long claws appeared from her fingers. Then she purred playfully to the last Prime Evil,  
  
"Master, could I keep some prisoners for my playmates? Please…" Baal hugged and patted her hairs, while saying,  
  
"Of course, my dear Demonia. Let's see what Dargash have after he finished," As they spoke, another creature came and knelt with respect. It looked like a minotaur, yet larger in stature. A moon-like scar crossed its left eyes and it also wore a heavy armor. Demonia put herself on Baal's lap, while she licked the old demon's ear and neck lustfully. Lord of Destruction returned the favor by groping the demoness' breast and body. Then the creature reported,  
  
"My Lord, Karrath doesn't pose a danger to us anymore! The city has been sacked and razed as you ordered!" Baal asked,  
  
"Is there any survivor there, Dargash? Demonia would like to have them as her playmates…" The Chaos Lord was silent for a moment, before he answered nervously,  
  
"No, my Lord…there's no survivor there. Lister and I had them slaughtered as you ordered…" Like a spoiled girl, Demonia suddenly cried and complained,  
  
"You're lying again, Master! It is the fortieth city that you promised for me…" To soothe the demoness, the demon said,  
  
"I'm very sorry, my dear…sometimes Dargash and the others were…too obedient to carry my orders," Then he continued, "I promise that I'm going to spare Harrogath only for you, my dear…this is my promise!" Demonia wiped her tears, while saying,  
  
"I believe you, Master…now would you excuse me for a while? I have to tell my Stygian friends about the development…I won't be long." After kissed him, the Succubus left Baal alone with Dargash and flew toward west. Later, Baal asked his general,  
  
"Have you found those elders?" The Moon Lord replied,  
  
"Yes, but they are refused to tell us how to enter Mount Arreat…so I ordered all but one to be executed…as you have instructed, my Lord." The demon nodded in satisfaction,  
  
"Excellent, bring the lone survivor to my camp. I like to have a little talk with him…" From the darkness, four Minions appeared and started to carry the wain. Then Dargash asked his Lord for last time,  
  
"My Lord, what about the warriors who had defeated Lord Diablo and Mephisto?" This time, Baal turned with a dark face,  
  
"If they are really coming here, I'll make sure to give them a welcome greeting that they never forget in their life, even to their deaths…I do believe that they will follow the sign that we planted here…" After saying that, he and Dargash vanished with a blink of eye. The only witness was a burning city and…the warrior's decapitated head that already impaled upon a spear inside.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading the prologue of 'The Bear and The Wolf'. The event was set   
  
before Siege on Harrogath. I have to make the separate story, since Act V is quite   
  
short and to differentiate with the previous one. BTW, I decided to change the   
  
rating from G to PG-17, due to some scenes. What do you think about my latest   
  
characters? Wait for the arrival of our heroes at the besieged city of Harrogath and   
  
Myrrick's unpleasant confrontation with his past in 'Black Wolf and Red Bear' 


	2. Black Wolf and Red Bear

Black Wolf and Red Bear  
  
(Siege on Harrogath)  
  
Karrath, two weeks later,  
  
The cold, freezing wind blew from the north, but Akivsha didn't feel anything. She has worn the Bear fur in addition of Natalya's Shadow. The assassin just examined the ruins of Karrath. The city has been completely razed to the ground. She turned to the impaled head beside her. The head has been scalped and skinned brutally. Meanwhile, Myrrick watched the pile of heads, which had been placed in front of the broken gate. He pondered the pained expression upon each heads. Akivsha called him,  
  
"Baal must have been here two weeks ago. The track are still fresh," The druid replied,  
  
"He really lives up his name, Destruction. He didn't even spare anyone here…" The assassin asked,  
  
"How far is Harrogath? We have to get there immediately…"   
  
"One hundred twenty miles more, but I know the shortcut. We can pass there without they're knowing it," A thin vapor formed as Akvisha inhaled. She stared Myrrick with doubt,  
  
"How can you be so sure? Baal's minion might put the roadblocks to the ways that going to the mountains…" Ignoring her, the druid answered impatiently,  
  
"I was born here, okay! So I know this land so well…" As he departed from the ruined city, the assassin shouted,  
  
"How about the others? Are you not worrying them at all?" Slightly glanced back, Myrrick replied back,  
  
"I wouldn't worry them so much. Orb'al is with them! We're going to meet them at Harrogath!" When the druid left, the assassin couldn't help to think. It seemed the druid has greatly changed after the battle against Diablo. He looked so distant now, like his mind was preoccupied with something else. She couldn't blame him for that. Probably, Myrrick still blamed himself for what happened to Aliza. Deep inside, Akivsha felt guilty.  
  
I wish it was me who got hit by Diablo's attack, not Aliza…is he blames me as well? Not for long, she followed him toward the west.  
  
Without their knowledge, someone watched them. The yellowish eyes followed their movement intensively. Then a blurred black object followed them from behind…  
  
Few miles from their place, Orb'al and Zylene trailed the steep path, while the necromancer and his minions followed them from behind. Like a mourning band, the Skeletons and the Oblivion Knights followed their master. Tha'el was shivered, it seemed his Wolf pelt wasn't enough to prevent the cold. He breathed plenty of vapors, and put his hands inside the cloak. His looks looked paler than usual. The sorceress has the same problem too. Suddenly, the barbarian put his Bear pelt to her. Zylene was surprised with the act. She replied,  
  
"Orb'al, you don't have to do this…" The young barbarian said,  
  
"You need this more than me. I'll be fine; a barbarian must be able to endure anything. I have used to be with this kind of weather…" Zylene blushed, yet she inquired again,  
  
"Is this your home? Why are you not speaking when we meet at first time?" Orb'al spoke up,  
  
"I was born at Sescheron, the capital city of the Barbarian Tribes. When I met with the paladin on the way to Kurast, I have taken an oath to not utter any words while outside the Highland. However, Baal's looming threat forces me to break the oath…" The Zann-Esu nodded only, before she said,  
  
"Orb'al, I want to say my gratitude to you once again for saving my life at the sea." The barbarian replied without even turning to her,  
  
  
  
"That's nothing. It is my obligation to help anyone who in need…" Then the necromancer broke their conversation,  
  
"Hey, barbarian! Do you still have another pelt? I'm almost freezing to death here…" Orb'al shouted back,  
  
"Why do you not ask your minions, necromancer? Perhaps they have something to spare for you…" Tha'el grinned sarcastically,  
  
"Ha…ha…ha! Do you think you're funny, don't you?" The barbarian merely let out a hearty smile, while the sorceress was silent. Zylene felt dejected inside,  
  
Nothing? So he didn't feel anything to me? What about the kiss? Did he feel anything to me? Was I falling in love with a wrong person?  
  
In other place, Caldash, Xelana and Deckard Cain passed the plains. The amazon acted as a vanguard along the way, while the paladin guarded the Horadrim. After checked a few miles, she returned to them and reported,  
  
"The coast's clear!" Caldash asked,  
  
"Did you see the sign from others?" The female warrior shook her head,  
  
"Negative, there is no sign from Myrrick and the others!" Cain said,  
  
"Probably, they've gone ahead of us…it is already two weeks since we are coming out from the portal…" The knight quickly helped him to sit; it was evident that Cain looked exhausted. The Horadrim smiled,  
  
"Sorry for slowing you, warriors. Sometimes I'm not realize how old I am…it might been different if I was younger…" Caldash joked,  
  
"Well, Cain! Even though you are young again, I still doubt you can beat us for this trek…" Both of them laughed, and then Cain replied,  
  
"Probably, Caldash!" As the old sage started to walk again, the paladin said,  
  
"Cain, I will lift you up if you don't mind! By then, you can take a rest longer…"  
  
"Come on, paladin! I can still walk…" Before they almost argued, Xelana shouted,  
  
"Hey, can you two get here faster? We still have to walk very far!" Cain finally gave up, allowing Caldash carried him. They continued their travel…  
  
Back to Myrrick and Akivsha, they had climbed to the eastern part of the mountain. Sometimes they have to be careful since the terrain was treacherous and filled with the jagged chasms. The druid helped the assassin passing the chasm. Few hours later, they arrived at the safer ground at the peak. The stoop trail could be seen below them; it was going to the Bloody Foothills. Suddenly, Akivsha heard something,  
  
"Myrrick, do you heard something below?" Myrrick immediately put his right hand close to his ear,  
  
"Yes, I heard it! It looks like many people are passing the trail below us and…I heard shouts, jeers and…"  
  
"…crack of whip! You're right. Let's see who they are!" She instantly went to the direction of the sound, while the druid followed her hesitantly.  
  
On the narrow, steep path, a band of demons trailed the road. The Minions pushed and dragged the heavy catapults, while the huge, gluttonous demon cracked his whip upon them. He cursed those creatures,  
  
"Move, you're the good-for-nothing! We have to reach the city before sunset! If we're late, Lord Baal will have your ass for good! Move faster, I say!" The thong cracked painfully on the air. Grumbled inside, the Minions continued their labor; the Death Maulers walked along their side.  
  
Above, Akivsha and Myrrick watched the band warily. Not for long, she whispered,  
  
"Do you heard that, Myrrick? The demon mentions about a city; what do you think?" The druid gritted his teeth, before he replied,  
  
"No doubt, he talks about Harrogath. Down from this trail, it leads to the Bloody Foothills. Harrogath is located beyond those hills!" The assassin continued,  
  
"Then we have to stop them before they reach the city…" Now Myrrick looked uneasy,  
  
"Are you serious, Akivsha? There are many of them, and we're only two…" Akivsha frowned upon the comment, and then she asked sarcastically,  
  
"Since when you have become afraid? I have a plan! Listen, the trail below us is very narrow. Thus…"The druid listened attentively to her plan.  
  
The band continued their travel to Harrogath, ready to bring the work of Destruction. Without warning, the pack of Wolves attacked their rear. They instantly threw a panic to those Minions. The Overseer bellowed,  
  
"What is that? Just the wild dogs! Get back there, you idiots! Protect the catapults with all costs! Move!" Stirred by the whip, the hulking, squat-legged Minions rushed to face the Wolves. Before they finished, the Grizzly has attacked the front. The beast mauled those nearby. Once again, the Overseer shouted,  
  
"Fools! Don't be afraid, it just only one bear! Get rid of the beast immediately!" The Death Maulers went forward. They quickly sent their tentacles underground, and jabbing the Grizzly from beneath. The bear moaned, but it did little to stop them. From the sky, a flock of ravens appeared and started to peck the eyes of those demons. Soon enough, the situation has turned into pandemonium. The Overseer tried to control the situation,  
  
"What is this? Only the birds! Get back here, you moron!" Sandwiched between the whip and the beasts,  
  
the Minions and Maulers went into confusion and ran wildly to avoid both. Some of them were falling over from the cliff, while the rest pushed the catapults to block the Wolves and Grizzly. Instead doing that, they ended in jamming each other and accidentally shove some of the siege machines over the cliff. Watching that, the Overseer was livid with anger and started to beat his slaves mercilessly,  
  
"Idiots! Look what you have done! You just are throwing away the precious catapults! How do we besiege the city without them?" Then someone shouted loudly,  
  
"You'd better save your breath, demon! You won't need it soon!" Myrrick appeared in front of them. Though some were afraid, the Overseer cursed defiantly,  
  
"Who are you? Nobody ordered Shenk the Overseer, old fool! Do you not know Death when you see it? Die now and curse in vain!" Shenk cracked his whip again, and some Minions instantly scrambled over to attack the druid. Myrrick unsheathed the Isenhart's Lightbrand and slashed those demons. Later, he found out those demons were tougher than the one that he fought previously. A Minion was injured fatally by his attack, however when the Overseer whipped the injured Minion, the creature was whole again. The druid didn't like this development. Instantly, he commanded the Poison Creeper to inflict the serious injury upon those Minions.  
  
Meanwhile, the Minions were facing Akivsha at their back. Casting Burst of Speed and Claws of Thunder altogether , the assassin was wreaking havoc upon her enemies. To add the defense, she has summoned the Blade Shield. Instantly, the sharp razors spin and whirl around her like a flock of angry sparrow. A Minion pushed his arm clueless, only to howl in pain as it returned to him as a stub. At the same time, Akivsha threw her Wake of Fire to the remaining catapults. The fiery waves came out and consumed those siege machines. Shenk became furious with the event,  
  
"What? Yet another intruder at my back? Must I deal with you too?" Without wasting anything, the Overseer sent his remaining Minion to reinforce the rear. Then he cracked his whip again upon the Minions who has surrounded the druid. Slowly but sure, those demons somehow became swollen like balloons. Myrrick noted this development warily as the Minions tried to grab him. The event wasn't escape from Akivsha; she warned him,  
  
"Myrrick, get out from here! They will explode upon you anytime!" Alarmed, the druid saw the Minions surrounded him from four directions and went closer. As they collided, they were exploded with a huge boom. Shenk watched with satisfaction, while the assassin shouted,  
  
"Myrrick!" For a while, she has forgotten her fight. During that time, a Death Mauler managed to strike her right side with tentacles. Akivsha bit her tongue when she felt a tentacle impaled her side. Screamed furiously, she cut the unlucky demon into two halves. While the Overseer laughed raucously, the werebear came out from the explosion site. Its left side was limp. Shenk forced himself to look brave by swinging his whip,  
  
"Pest! Let the whip teach you who the boss is!" When the whip cracked close, the werebear caught it with the right paw, and then pulled it away from the owner. Instantly, the demon turned pale and smiled sheepishly,  
  
"Ehhehhe…I'm just kidding, little bear. Shall we call this off?" Instead listened to the nonsense, the transformed druid mauled the big, fat demon senselessly. Shenk screamed loudly as the claws tore his skin. The mere sight of that was enough to send the remaining Minions ran away and left the place. In midst of exhaustion, Myrrick reverted again to his human form. Before fell to the ground, he drove his sword deeply to the Overseer. However, the sword was sunk inside its fat, thus preventing its death. The assassin quickly took him, even though she was wounded too. She asked,  
  
"Myrrick, are you all right?" The druid answered hoarsely,  
  
"I'm fine, Joanna…" The name made Akivsha wondered,  
  
Joanna? He has called me twice with the name. It must have something to do with his past… Dismissed that, she lifted the wounded druid and told him,  
  
"We have done enough here. I believe Baal won't continue the siege without those catapults." They watched the charred siege machines along the road. Sometimes a wail or moan came from these infernal machines, maybe the tortured souls cursed to serve Lord of Destruction. As they watched the burn, Shenk woke up again. Though severely injured, the Overseer still has strength to pull the sword out from his body and walked silently to the warriors. He spat with a vengeful smirk,  
  
"You old bastard! I shall send you to death together with that little bitch…" Before he managed to swing the Lightbrand upon its owner, a black object struck him like lightning and he screamed with a blood-curdling scream. The druid and the assassin turned back and saw a black werewolf tore the Overseer alive. The scream was abruptly end when the werewolf ripped open his fat belly and greedily ate the innards inside. Though used to see bloodshed many times, Akivsha was unable to endure the sight in front of her eyes. In a short time, nothing was remained from Shenk and the werewolf howled victoriously. Then it turned the attention to them, especially the druid. Its yellowish eyes stared Myrrick with untold fury. Suddenly the druid called,  
  
"Black Wolf…Ren'nar…" The beast answered him with a howl, while the assassin was ready for the worst. However, the werewolf merely left them, but not without taking the Isenhart's Lightbrand and vanished among the snows. Akivsha turned to the druid,  
  
"Myrrick, the werewolf…" Myrrick cut her,  
  
"Let it be! We must go to Harrogath right away; I believe I would see my sword there…" Then the pair left the place, as the ravens ate what left from the Overseer.  
  
In another place, Orb'al's band still trailed to the Frigid Highlands. Then something struck Tha'el's minions dead, and followed by another. Alarmed, the necromancer shouted,  
  
"We 're under attack! Take cover!" Instinctively, they took cover inside the nearby cleft. Zylene asked,  
  
"What's happening?" The sorcerer answered,  
  
"We have been under attack! I don't know who is attacking us…they attacked my minions."  
  
"By whom? Baal?" The barbarian disagreed,  
  
"This path is not known to anyone, save the few select!" Tha'el mocked,  
  
"Oh, yeah! Now everyone know it, including us!" Orb'al glared the necromancer, but then said,  
  
"I don't think Baal know us here, probably someone mistook us as him, because of your minions…" Then a howling sound came from far. The barbarian listened it carefully, before the Zann-Esu asked,  
  
"Is it the wolf's howl, Orb'al?"   
  
"No, it isn't an ordinary howl! It is the signal from the Shadow Wolf Tribe." Once again, the necromancer remarked dryly,  
  
"Great, now you have become a linguist!" Suddenly Orb'al pulled him closer and stared deeply, while saying,  
  
"Keep your minion from attacking! If not, I won't guarantee your safety…" Tha'el nodded nervously,  
  
"S-sure, you go ahead!" Throwing Tha'el back to the ground, the barbarian howled with a certain tone. At the same time, the necromancer gestured the Skeleton Warriors and the Oblivion Knights to not return the attack. Not for long, another howl came. Tha'el asked,  
  
"W-what did it say?" Orb'al explained to others,  
  
"They're the Sons of Harrogath! They asked me if I'm a friend or a foe, and I answer them that we are their friends, including your minions…they will come soon," In front of them, several figures came out from the snow. Zylene saw that they were surrounded completely, yet the barbarian was calm. Then one among those people moved forward, facing the young barbarian. The man opened the cloak and revealed himself as an elderly warrior. His face looked gaunt and battle-hardened, while the eyes was penetrating. The white beard and hair adorned his appearance, and he wore a golden-hued armor with a broadsword behind him. The others opened their cloak, revealing themselves as the barbarian warriors.  
  
"I am Qual-Kehk who in charge of Harrogath's defense!" He said with a bass voice, "Who are you, young warrior?" Orb'al returned the salute and introduced himself,  
  
"I'm Orb'al from Sescheron, and these people are my friends!" He pointed to Zylene and Tha'el,  
  
"She is Zylene of the Zann-Esu, while he is Tha'el the Rathma. Both of them are coming from the East to aid us in our fight against Lord of Destruction…" Qual-Kehk watched them with certain suspicion, but then he turned back to the barbarian with a pitying stare,  
  
"So you don't know about the news? Before coming here, Baal has been at Sescheron first. It seems he took the city by surprise. He didn't left any survivors…I'm sorry for that, warrior," The Zann-Esu shocked to hear that. However, the barbarian looked grim and deathly silent. Qual-Kehk decided to divert the topic,  
  
"Outsiders, eh? It seems it wasn't only for the people of Arreat only…I didn't hope someone will send us reinforcements, since those demons has isolated us completely…" The great warrior sighed,  
  
"My men are getting thinner… for now we just repel the first wave of the attack. Only gods know how long we could stand…it seems I can use some of your help, including…the Undead," Tha'el grinned only upon the comment. The sorceress said again,  
  
"There are many of us who coming…probably they were on the way." Qual-Kehk nodded wearily,  
  
"Probably, if they can pass the siege…now let me to invite you inside our city! This place is too dangerous for us to stay." Orb'al turned to the sorceress and nodded. Zylene smiled only. Before they followed the warriors, Qual-Kehk turned to the necromancer and warned,  
  
"There is one thing you should remember, sorcerer! I'm inviting you only, not your minions! So, you'd better keep them on your eye or my men would gladly treat them as the target practice before Baal overrun us together! Is that clear?" The necromancer smiled widely,  
  
"Loud and clear, sir!" Then they left the path immediately as the sun began to set at the west.  
  
Meanwhile, Caldash's band almost reached the Frigid Highland from the west. As far as anyone concerned, there was no problem until Xelana gestured them to stop. The paladin came to her,  
  
"What is wrong, Xelana?" The amazon whispered,  
  
"I smell the stench of death and demons…it is like in the Burning Hell," Cain said worriedly,  
  
"Then we are already too late…" Caldash calmed them all,  
  
"Not yet, Cain. We have to check it first before we accept our fate. Show the way, Xelana…" Then they crept to the nearest mound and peeked to below. The entire highland has been transformed into a huge battlement.  
  
It was cris-crossed by trenches, stones, towers and moats. Bodies sprawled everywhere; even some of them already rotted or bore the torture marks. Fire lit several places. Caldash saw there was a company of demons that watching around. Before the battlefield, the stonewalled city stood defiantly. When he returned, Xelana asked,  
  
"What did you see?"   
  
"I think Harrogath is still standing and Baal hasn't taken it yet…" The paladin continued,  
  
"…but we still have to pass the remaining demons there. It seems they were assigned to keep the siege…"  
  
The amazon suggested, "Why don't we strike them hard and fast?" Cain reminded,  
  
"No, they might sound a warning to warn the others! I'm afraid Baal isn't far from here…" Both of them turned to the paladin,  
  
"What do you think, holy knight?" Caldash was silent.  
  
Few hours later, Myrrick and Akivsha have reached the city just before the dusk sets in. They also saw the battlement, yet it was devoid of anything alive now. Silently, they passed around the place, trampling some corpses.  
  
At that time, the assassin commented,  
  
"I think Baal couldn't take the city at the first try; even I can see some fresh corpses here…even so, it is amazing that the city still standing until now." Myrrick replied,  
  
"The Sons of Harrogath won't surrender easily. They would rather dead than give up…" Then he stopped; his act made Akivsha puzzled,  
  
"Is there something wrong?" The druid shook his head, instead he grinned,  
  
"Now I know the reason why Lord of Destruction couldn't take the city; it was protected by a Druidic ward!" The assassin was surprised, before she said,  
  
"You're right! There is a ward there, even more powerful than what Hratli did at Kurast Harbor. Are your people the one who erect such ward here?"   
  
"No, the Barbarian elders also know how to put the magical ward and I know one of them…for my people, I don't think they are willing to do this. The Druids has been exiled for millennia from the Highland…" Akivsha still wanted to ask more, but she decided to against it. Then they continued their walk to the city.  
  
When they were close at the gates, Myrrick let out a bear growl. The assassin was puzzled with the action. Realized her confusion, he explained,  
  
"It is our habit to communicate with the beast sounds. I'm coming from the Bear Tribe, so I have to introduce myself with roar and growl. It also useful to identify between the Highlanders and non-Highlanders…" Nodded, Akivsha merely commented,  
  
"Nice custom. Who taught you that?"  
  
"Our ancestors, Bul-Kathos and Fiacla-Gear! Forefathers of the Barbarian and Druid tribes…" Then the iron bars were pulled up and the gates were opened. They immediately entered inside Harrogath; the gates closed again as they passed. Inside, people and warriors alike surrounded them. Some of them watched the druid with fear, reverence and hesitation. Then the crowd opened the way for someone in front of them. Myrrick was shocked beyond reason when he saw the person. It was a tall, black-haired man. He didn't look so bulky like the druid, yet his unkempt black-grey hair covered his forehead. A black goatee adorned his chin. He also wore a black-colored wolf pelt and a necklace of bones at his neck. His eyes looked wild, almost like a beast. Instantly, Akivsha remembered to the black werewolf, which they saw earlier. Myrrick watched the man without any expression. Finally, he said,  
  
"It has been a long time, Black Wolf…" The black-haired druid smiled with sneer,  
  
"Yes, it is a long time indeed! You have returned here finally, Red Bear," Then they went closer to each other until they stared face-to-face. The crowd instantly distanced themselves, while the assassin stood watching. Then the other druid spoke again,  
  
"I think this is belongs to you…Red Bear!" He threw the Isenhart's Lightbrand to the ground, much to Akivsha's dismay. Suddenly, the black druid punched Myrrick right at the nose. When his opponent stunned, he lunged and kneed the stomach with his knee. Myrrick groaned and fell to the ground, yet the Black Wolf yanked his auburn hair and pulled him up, while shouting,  
  
"You're not supposedly coming back here, Red Bear! Because of you, she was dead now! Don't you realize it, ha?" Though bleeding, the old druid didn't fight and then he spoke,  
  
"I know…it is my fault! However, I have to come here to fulfill her last wish." The black druid screamed wildly before sending another kick to Myrrick's face,  
  
"Liar! When she decided to ask your help, I already know she won't be back alive! Do you satisfy with that, ha?" Then he jumped to his opponent and punched him furiously like a punching bag. Unable to see that, the assassin sent Dragon Tail, which sent Black Wolf sprawling from his victim. Before he arose, she has pointed her Suwayyah close to his chin,  
  
Akivsha hissed, "I will kill you if you touch him again…" Then Myrrick said,  
  
"Akivsha, no…" As she turned back, the black druid moved with an inhuman swiftness and took her hand. He twisted the assassin's arm to the point of breaking, which made she gritted in pain. She tried to move her left arm, but he locked her in a tight grip. Myrrick gritted his teeth in anger, as he saw it. Black Wolf leaned closer to Akivsha, while staring his opponent,  
  
"Well, look what we find…you already have another consort, Red Bear. I wonder if this make her turned upside down in her grave…" Then he licked the assassin's face and ear with his tongue. Akivsha shuddered disgustedly as the salivated tongue passed her skin.  
  
"Hmm, she's tough but looks sweet…probably she's reminded you with her…" To this, Myrrick growled,  
  
"Stay away from her, Ren'nar! If you touched her…" At that point, Qual-Kehk came among the crowd. He was accompanied with a young, bulky man. Instantly he boomed with a loud voice,  
  
"What's going on here?" The sound distracted the black druid momentarily, but enough for the assassin to turn the table. Instantly she brought her right foot to her captor's groin. Black Wolf has slackened his hold, while howl in pain. With a sudden movement, she swung her Suwayyah in horizontal slash, yet the black druid was fast enough to avoid it. The necklace of bones fell on the ground. He quickly touched his neck where a reddish streak appeared there. Then Qual-Kehk stared him,  
  
"Black Wolf, is it your doings?" The black druid stared Myrrick and Akivsha only, before he said nonchalantly,  
  
"Nothing, Qual-Kehk…just settle some old business between us," The veteran warrior didn't bought that; he singled out Black Wolf with a stern tone,  
  
"Let me remind you, Black Wolf! No matter how grateful we are with your help, you still have to obey me! There are enough problems here without you adding it. So, watch your attitude before I kick you out from my city no matter what! Understood?" The black druid didn't answer; instead he took his fallen necklace only. Meanwhile, the others have appeared as well. Caldash and Orb'al helped Myrrick back, while Zylene asked the assassin,  
  
"Are you all right?" Akivsha wiped her face, while staring coldly to Black Wolf. Then she replied,  
  
"I'm fine…" Tha'el once again commented dryly,  
  
"Well, I think I've missed the party again…" Xelana followed with a smirk to the assassin,  
  
"I have to admit that was very unpleasant thing to happen…" Cain quickly asked the druid,  
  
"Myrrick, are you all right? We almost worried you…" Myrrick wiped the blood from his nose, and then he stared to his rival, who merely pointed back,  
  
"I'll see you later…" Then the black druid went to another direction. The Horadrim asked,  
  
"Who is he?" The druid answered tiredly,  
  
"My ghost from the past…" While they still fixing themselves, Qual-Kehk and the young man came. The warrior shook his head with amazement,  
  
"Well, a druid is difficult to deal with; now we have another! What a busy day today…!" Myrrick quickly apologize,  
  
"I'm sorry for that, Brave Qual-Kehk…" Qual-Kehk immediately silenced him,  
  
"That's all right! I've heard the stories about both of you and I didn't wish to know that further. Truthfully, I need all help that I can get to keep the city intact. Though we didn't have a proper accommodation, we'll try what we can…" Then he introduce the young man,  
  
"Here is our blacksmith, Larzuk! He is young and hot-headed, but he can produce the best weapons for you!"  
  
Larzuk nodded with pride, "I can help you what I can, but of course, depends what you could achieve…"   
  
"I wonder if there is tomorrow for us, when Shenk has returned with his catapults…" Akivsha quipped,  
  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore; the demon is already dead! The catapults won't coming here…" Suddenly the young blacksmith beamed,  
  
"Is that true? Then forgive me for misjudge you, strangers! You can ask anything you want in my armaments! With discounts, of course!" Qual-Kehk quickly turned down the enthusiasm,  
  
"It is too early to celebrate, Larzuk. Baal still has plenty to spare; it just like a mosquito bite for him. Beside his army of destruction still intact and growing ever larger," Then Caldash said,  
  
"Don't ever lose hope, elder! The Light shall show us the way amidst the darkness…" The druid followed,  
  
"That's right! We'll help what we can!" Before the great warrior could spoke, someone greeted Myrrick happily,  
  
"Myrrick, is that you? I can't believe it!" From another direction, a young girl appeared and ran toward the druid. She wore a brown fur coat. Her hair was black-raven. Without thinking, she hugged and kissed Myrrick like an old friends. Zylene gasped in amazement, while Akivsha frowned upon the scene. Coughed, Qual-Kehk said,  
  
"Well, I had spoken enough for today! Anya will accompany you to your places...I have some business to attend right now." As he left, Larzuk also went to his forges. Then the druid spoke,  
  
"Anya! Is that you?" He put her down and said, "Twenty years ago, you're just a little girl who loves to sneak behind me…and now you're already a girl…" The black-haired girl giggled only,  
  
"Of course, it has been a long time! Nice to see you back, Myrrick…" The red-haired druid felt young again when he saw her.  
  
"Where are your father and mother? I like to meet Elder Aust…" Upon that, Anya became sad,  
  
"Both of them have been died, Myrrick…my mother passed away prior to Baal's invasion. She has foreseen the event and it crushed her to death. For my father, he has sacrificed himself to put the ward together with other elders…thus exposing themselves to the danger," Instantly, the druid was feeling guilty,  
  
"I'm sorry, Anya. I didn't know that…"The girl continued,  
  
"Even so, the demons tried to break the ward. Qual-Kehk was overwhelmed by the continuous attack. During that time, Ren'nar came to help us…he always raiding those demons alone." Now everything was clear for Myrrick. Not for long, another person came. This time, it was a thin old man. His face filled with wrinkles, especially the forehead. He has a scarcely white hair, while his posture looked bent. The man also wore a blue-gray garment like the Barbarian elders wore. When he spoke, the wheezing sound came,  
  
"Ahh, it has been a long time, my dear. How long? Twenty?" The druid recognized the man and said,  
  
"Nihlathak, you're here too?" The elder smiled, though it looked like a smirk for Akivsha,  
  
"Such unfortunate that you choose this dire time to return…when the destruction threatens all of us," Slowly, he turned to Anya who looked disgusted,  
  
"Alas, I wasn't so lucky as my fellow elders… Ord Rekar and Aust. They've given up their lives to give the spare time for the city, but for how long?" Anya shouted back,  
  
"You should be ashamed for yourself, Nihlathak! My father has sacrificed his life, but you…just like a scowling, cowardly dog…wandering around the city to break everyone's spirit…" Nihlathak shook his head wearily,  
  
"My…my…dear Anya, what do you want me to do? Follow my departed fellows? I don't even know why those demons spared me…probably I'm just lucky…" Before the girl spoke again, the druid quickly intervene,  
  
"Nihlathak, I'm grieved with the death of Anya's father. However, I believe we still can use your expertise…I'm looking forward for that…" The elder snickered only,  
  
"Well, I'll see that too, if we're still have a time…"After that, he left them alone. Anya spat with disgust,  
  
"It is a mistake to trusting that creep, Myrrick! I don't trust him very much…after he did nothing to convince Qual-Kehk about my father's plan…" The druid replied,  
  
"Anya, we have to keep together in this time! Probably we could benefit something from him…" Suddenly he remembered something and immediately turned back to the others,  
  
"Anya, I would like you to meet my companions!" Myrrick introduced, "Here is Zylene the Zann Esu," The sorceress smiled gently. Then Caldash gave a gentle shake,  
  
"He is Caldash the Paladin from Kurast and beside him is Tha'el the Rathma…" The necromancer merely nods. They moved to Xelana,  
  
"She is Xelana the Amazon…and here is Orb'al…" The barbarian introduced himself,  
  
"I'm coming from Sescheron…" Anya said sympathetically,  
  
"I'm very sorry with your loss…" Orb'al nodded only. Last, they came to Akivsha,  
  
  
  
"Her name is Akivsha, Anya. She's an assassin from the Order of Viz'jaqtaar…" Anya watched both of them long enough and blurted,  
  
"How long both of you have been together?" The assassin's face flushed red and the druid facefaulted. Everyone there was smiled or laughed inside. He asked,   
  
"Why did you asking that Anya?" The black-haired girl smiled,  
  
"Come on, Myrrick! I'm not a child anymore. I watched what happen between you and Ren'nar awhile ago…you looked so distraught…" Myrrick quickly countered her,  
  
"Er, no…that because I was afraid Ren'nar might hurt anyone…beside we're not…"Akivsha said simultaneously with him,  
  
"…lovers…" They were stunned after saying that. Slowly, the assassin controlled her composure and asked,  
  
"It seems you're knowing him better, girl. Am I right?" Now it was Anya's turn to blush. She quickly replied, while waving her hands,  
  
"No, you've got misunderstood here, miss. Myrrick and I didn't have any relationships, except we're friends when I was little. Not only that, he was once my crush…" Tha'el whistled upon that saying. The black-haired girl continued,  
  
"Believe me, miss…I'm only a friend. Beside, I already have someone else…" She glanced to Larzuk, without anyone knew it. Finally, the druid lifted his hand in exasperation,  
  
"Okay, it is better we've stopped here! Anya, can you show us the place for rest?" She nodded,  
  
"Sure, I'll bring you to Malah's place…probably you can help her to tend the wounded. Follow me!" They followed her to the place. The assassin turned to him,  
  
"Friends, ha? It seems you have many memories here…" Sullenly, Myrrick answered,  
  
"The memories I wish to forget…there is no joy here…" Akivsha merely stared the druid meaningfully,  
  
Probably there is no difference between both of us…  
  
Eastward from Mount Arreat,  
  
At the nearby glacier, the vast encampment stood there as the choking, black smoke billowed out there. From above, the surface was looked red and alive. Hordes of demons were everywhere and gathered here, they almost like a horde of busy ants, walking back and fro. The great numbers of them continuously came out from the Pit of Acheron and Abadon. Hammers thudded endlessly inside the forges, plumes of vapor steamed from vents. Those forges produced the armaments for the army of destruction, including the catapults.  
  
The Overseers rounded the Minions that they could find, driving them to do Baal's dark bidding. The imps were everywhere, sometimes played like the human children. At the same time, the Siege Beasts went back and fro, while kept in check inside their corral before the smithies put the armored plate upon their backs. In other place, some imps were having fun by putting helpless prisoners beneath a Putrid Defiler. Screams, curses and laughter was heard when the pain worms entered the prisoners' head through their ears. The Blood Lords were drunk with their foul brews, while the Reanimated Hordes lumbered mindlessly around the encampment. Probably the forces were small in comparison with those who had been mustered to besiege the gates of the High Heavens, yet Lord of Destruction had enlisted them for a single purpose…conquest of the mortal plane.  
  
Dargash ran hurriedly toward the largest tent in the middle. The tent was bathed with an eerie, red light. The Succubi and Stygian Furies hovered around the tent like the vultures. The Moon Lord entered inside without thinking twice.  
  
Inside, the entourages surrounded the last Prime Evil, somehow they were having a pleasant time. Colenzo the Annihilator and Ventar the Unholy had took their own escorts. Behind Lord of Destruction, Demonia was massaging him. The spider-like legs seemed didn't prevent him to have his pleasure. He exchanged kiss with the young demoness and their lips locked together. Suddenly Dargash burst into the tent, shouting,  
  
"My Lord, I have…" His speech was halted, as a scythe-like claw closed to his throat. The dinosaur-like demon pulled the claw, which appeared from its fingers.The bony plates covered its body, including the skull. Additional limbs came out from both sides. The demon was intimidating enough with its own height. Smiled, it showed its razor-sharp teeth to the Moon Lord. Then Lord of Destruction waved his hand,  
  
"Lister, put down your blade. I believe Dargash has something to say…" A look of annoyance was evident on the demon's face. Slowly, the Minion of Destruction lowered his blade away. Dargash growled, before he cleared his throat and continued,  
  
"I'm afraid I have a bad news, my Lord. The siege on Harrogath has been broken." Everyone was silent, turning to their master. However, Baal merely gestured the Moon Lord to continue,  
  
"Continue…"  
  
"Shenk has been killed and all the catapults were destroyed. Another thing, the troops that I've dispatched to guard there, have been decimated…" Lord of Destruction didn't show anything until he asked,  
  
"Is it the Black Wolf's doing?" Dargash shook his head nervously,  
  
"No, my Lord! It seems the warriors who had killed Lord Mephisto and Diablo has finally coming here…our scouts confirms that," Instantly Baal frowned darkly, and then he shouted,  
  
"Everybody but Dargash, Lister and Demonia, get out!" The demons obeyed the order, while the old demonlord wiped clean the table and put the map of the Sanctuary. Everyone there was ready to hear.  
  
Baal opened the conversation, "So far, we have destroyed all the cities around the mountain, including the capital city. Except this one…" He pointed to a single dot with name of 'Harrogath'. Now Dargash spoke up,  
  
"I've sent my forces to storm the gate, yet we're unable to break it no matter how hard we tried…"  
  
"Of course, you can't! They had put the Druidic ward to stop us…those damned elders!" Lord of Destruction allowed a sinister smile then,  
  
"But it won't be our problem anymore, once my plan has worked…" He turned his thin finger to another side of the map, 'Scosglen' was written upon it,  
  
  
  
"I want one of you to bring some of our forces to here. Raze the place to the ground…" The Moon Lord replied hesitantly,  
  
"The Minions says the place is haunted…"The demonlord crashed the table with his fist,  
  
"Haunted or not, I want the place to be leveled to the ground! Those people there can be a headache, if we didn't deal with them sooner…" Suddenly, the demoness caressed his cheek,  
  
"Darling, let me do that…"Gently, Baal replied,  
  
"My dear, let Dargash or Lister does this. The mission might be hard for you…" Demonia put herself upon her Lord's lap and insisted,  
  
"No, my Lord! I want to do this by myself! The druid has killed my mother; therefore it is fair that his people will pay with their blood…" Baal sighed and finally said,  
  
"If you insists, I won't object. However, Lister will be with you to oversee that…" Then he turned to the Moon Lord,  
  
"Dargash, I send you to retrieve the prisoners at the Frigid Higlands. Is that all right for you?" The demon bowed, though he managed to exchange glance with his rival,  
  
"Yes, my Lord!" He dismissed Dargash and Lister, while Demonia hugged him lovingly. A twisted smile formed upon his lips,  
  
"Soon the Heart of the World shall be mine!!" A terrible, ghastly laugh echoed along the mountains…  
  
Author's note: Phew, this is the first chapter of the sequel (If you can call this one so…) Probably I might postpone another chapter due to the studies. I had added some reference here, thanks to www.blizzarduniverse.net. Anyway, send your reviews (or flames) if you like. Just wait for the next chapter 'The Siege of the Highland'. See you there! 


	3. The Siege of The Highlands

The Siege of the Highland

(Rescue on Mount Arreat)

Day Two, Harrogath,

Myrrick sat silently on the wall, pondering his recent meeting with Ren'nar, Anya and Nihlathak. He wondered whether his decision to return was right. He doesn't like to dig the memories back. However, Baal's threat loomed. The druidic ward can stand for years, but could it stand against the forces of the Burning Hell forever? Soon or later, Lord of Destruction would find the way to get the Worldstone. Once it was done, it would be end of Sanctuary. A feminine voice interrupted his thought,

"It is early morning, are you not tired doing this?" The druid turned and saw the assassin behind him. He joked lightly,

"Couldn't take the silence, eh?" Akivsha still poker-faced, before she suggested,

"Then why don't you tell a story? Perhaps why Black Wolf hates you enough …" Myrrick's face turned sullenly. He said,

"You don't want to hear it…" The short-cropped woman replied with a smile,

"Try me…" Sighed heavily, he began his story,

"Many years ago, I was coming to Scosglen to learn the druidic art from Master Jo'taala. During my apprenticeship, I befriended a youth from the Shadow Wolf Clan…I believe you know who is he,"

"Ren'nar…or Black Wolf!" The druid nodded,

"Eventually, we became close to each other, perhaps too close…the fact that I came from the Bear Clan didn't change our friendship. He even introduces me to his clan. Soon it grew into a healthy competition. At the end of our training, we've chose the different path. I chose the Way of the Bear, while he followed the Path of the Wolf. Hence, people nick-named us 'Red Bear and Black Wolf' due to our hair colors…" Akivsha cut him,

"Then how come your friendship turned into sour?"

"Probably this is the test that the Ancestors gave to both of us. It started with coming of a beautiful maiden from the Crane Clan named Joanna. Her father had betrothed her with me in order to strengthen the clan! I was very young and hot-blooded at that time. I was so in love, failing to notice that Ren'nar loved her as well. Knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to best me, he resorted to flattery and deception. Even he involved his father to intimidate Joanna's father. As a result, my engagement was cancelled and Joanna was engaged with Ren'nar…to add insult to injury, he asked me to be his best man at his wedding…"

"But it is not the end of all. While in the wedding, I watched Joanna along with my bestfriend-turned-rival. Her face was very sad, but she has no choice. I was powerless to watch the procession. Once finished, I stormed out and drank as I could. Then a group of Shadow Wolf Clan mocked me. In my anger, I transformed into a werebear and mauled them apart. I didn't remember anything afterward. However, I was shocked to found out that Joanna's father and Ren'nar youngest brother was among them…and their blood was upon me!" With horror, Myrrick covered his face, unable to continue his story. Akivsha hugged him. Realizing that, he forced himself to continue,

"I was captured by none other than Ren'nar himself. He was furious and demand vengeance for his little brother, while his newly-wedded wife was heart-broken! If not for Master Jo'taala, I was surely executed. Instead they brought me to the tribal council. My father preferred exile, while Ren'nar's father wanted death penalty. When the votes were taken, it was resulted in a tie. Only one vote needed and it came from…Joanna herself to represent her clan. I expected her to sentence me death penalty…"

"What does she vote?"

"She sentences me to exile! I have to depart from the Highland and never return again…inside I know I deserve this; I have killed her father and the punishment was just…" Inhaled deeply, the druid sighed,

"Twenty years later, she came with a delegation in order to persuade me return to against the Prime Evil. I have learned that she was having argument with Ren'nar about my situation and yet she persisted. Had I answered her sooner, she doesn't have to die…Ren'nar was right, it was my fault…" Akivsha replied,

"No, Myrrick! It isn't! Joanna comes to you with her own choice; she believes that you are the only one who can help the people against the Prime Evil! You have nothing to do with her death, it was Diablo who killed her and you had avenged her…" Myrrick smiled weakly,

"You are really like Joanna, Akivsha…" To this, the assassin gritted her teeth,

"I am what I am! Don't compare me with others!" Then someone called them from below; it was Anya,

"Myrrick! Akivsha! Come down, something happened to Sir Caldash!"

Inside Malah's place, Caldash sat cross-legged, while closing his eyes. Zylene, Xelana and Tha'el watched him with mixed expression. The barbarian stood nearby. Xelana touched the paladin's nose,

"I was sure he was sleeping, except he doesn't breathe at all…" The necromancer added,

"Well, he is like dead for me…do you want me to call his soul?" Orb'al barked,

"Stop dabbling with your black magic!" The thin man glanced with displeasure,

"Now that's rude…you should apologize for that!" The warrior pulled his axe, while the sorcerer unsheathes his dagger. However the amazon quickly pushed them apart,

"Boys! We might have a dead people here and please don't add another…" Suddenly the sorceress said,

"I think Caldash was in trance…" The three shouted simultaneously,

"Trance?" The Zann-Esu nodded,

"Yes, as far as I know, Caldash was receiving a vision! I have seen this many times during my training in Zann-Esu," Tha'el quipped, much annoyance to the barbarian,

"Ah, yes! That's what I want to say awhile ago, if your boyfriend doesn't interfere…"At that time, Myrrick and Akivsha entered the place with Anya and Qual-Kehk. The grizzled warrior asked,

"Is he all right?" Orb'al quickly explained to them what actually happened. While they talked, the paladin opened his eyes. Zylene exclaimed,

"Caldash is awake!" Everyone turned to him instantly, surrounding the holy knight. The druid asked,

"Caldash, are you all right?" The knight nodded, though his face showed troubled expression and then he said,

"I have received visions…disturbing visions indeed," Curious, Anya asked,

"What kind of visions?" Caldash explained,

"Baal has preparing his army for another attack…" Qual-Kehk growled in displeasure,

"Surely, he will attack this city again…I'll prepare my men immediately," Before the warrior left, the paladin shook his head,

"No, he isn't attacking Harrogath this time, but another place!" Akivsha inquired,

"Did you see what place is that?" Rose from his position, the knight pondered,

"The location is vague for me…I could only see pine forest, huge oak tree and…mortarless stone towers," Myrrick looked distraught after heard the knight's explanation; he whispered,

"Túr Dúlra…Glóran-Fháidha…Baal will attack Scosglen…he will attack my people!" Everyone surprised to hear that. Worried, Anya asked,

"Myrrick, are you sure?" The druid didn't answer; instead he turned to Caldash, demanding confirmation. The black knight stared him firmly,

"The holy vision never lies…unfortunately I don't know what happened to your people. I'm sorry, Myrrick! Not only that, there is another vision I've received. Brave Qual-Kehk, I saw your men surrounded and herded by the demons…" The veteran cringed,

"You saw them alive…there is hope then! Probably we can rescue them before the demons slaughters them all," Anya protested,

"But, Qual-Kehk, Myrrick's and Ren'nar's place were under attack! You must send some help there…" The aged warrior turned to her, before he answered without mincing his words,

"Anya, we barely keep the city intact, much more helping the distant people! I prefer to help my men first…" He turned to the auburn-haired druid, "Is it not the otherwise? _Your_ people should help us, since they didn't suffer Baal's attack at the first…" Myrrick announced,

"In that case, I will go there by myself!"

Without wasting time, Myrrick brought plenty of rejuvenation potions from Horadric Cube and asked Larzuk to repair his weapons and armor. His companion watched in amazement, and Xelana didn't wait to express her mind,

"This is crazy! You can't expect us to fight the whole army! You only killed yourself!" The druid replied,

"Who says we? I only say it is I who going there…" The amazon continued,

"Still, it is a crazy plan! You're going to die! Believe me!" Akivsha commented sarcastically,

"Since when you become so pessimistic, Xelana?" Gritting her teeth, the blond warrior answered,

"I just to be pragmatic! Even you have to acknowledge that there is no hope to fight the army…"

"I know, but nothing can stop Myrrick, am I right?" She walked toward the warrior, "That's why I joined you as well…" Myrrick immediately said,

"You don't have to go with me, Akivsha…" The assassin put her finger at his lips,

"Hush, it is my decision…I won't regret it! If you go, then I go too!" The druid couldn't say anything, while Xelana said exasperatedly,

"Both of you are crazy! Insane!" Zylene suggested,

"Probably you should ask us to join you, Myrrick," The druid turned to her,

"No, the rest of you stay here! I will try to warn Master Jo'taala about the impending attack, while at the same time asking to aid Harrogath!" Caldash asked,

"How about your friend, Myrrick?" The red-haired warrior was silent, before he answered,

"I have looking for Ren'nar everywhere, but I can't find him. I assume he already know the news." Orb'al stared him and asked,

"What shall we do?" To lighten the somber situation, Myrrick let a smile,

"A task for which you are well-suited-save the prisoners and kill those demons!" The paladin and the barbarian barked a laugh, which wasn't shared by their companions. Tha'el muttered,

"You're right, they are crazy!" Then Anya called them,

"Myrrick, Qual-Kehk decided to give you the horses he can spare…He doesn't mean; it just his way to coping the stress, I hope you're not offended." The druid nodded,

"I understand, Anya. I really appreciate what Qual-Kehk does to us…" The young alchemist nodded as she guided them to the horses. When Myrrick and Akivsha rode them, she spoke again with look of concern etched on her face,

"Myrrick! Akivsha! Come back soon…the fate of Harrogath depends on both of you," The druid saluted her only, and then paced his steed toward the open gate, leaving the city. Qual-Kehk watched them from the wall, while crossing his arms.

Meanwhile at Baal's encampment, the Minions had lined up according their kinds. The Reanimated Horde stood stoically. They carried their standards; terrible banners made from still-living flesh, scalped skulls and covered with strange symbols and glyphs-black magic. They stood still, awaiting order from Lord of Destruction. Above the encampment, the Succubi and Stygian Furies hovered. Some of them landed around the tent. Lister the Tormentor stood side-by-side with Dargash; they often glanced darkly to each other. Ventar and Colenzo were nearby along with Demonia. Then Baal came out from the tent; he crawled with calculating manner and nodded,

"Everything is ready?" The Moon Lord bowed,

"Ready, my Lord! For Scosglen, I think this is enough as a vanguard. Once we have secured the place, I will send the catapults and siege engines! Sharptooth Slayer said his force was more than enough to keep the prisoners, therefore I will take them by myself here…" The old demon nodded, before he turned to Lister. Dargash gave the Minion of Destruction a dark sidelong glance. He had no doubt that Lister looked upon him as a potential enemy. The rivalry between them was no secret, yet Baal kept playing them for his amusement. It almost like when his brothers, Mephisto and Diablo played the same thing to keep them in balance. His thought was interrupted by Demonia's kisses. She called,

"My Lord, it's the time!" The Prime Evil smiled evilly,

"Ah, yes! We must not forget the time! I wish I could command them myself, however there is…an important thing that I must attend first!"

"I promise I won't disappoint you, my dear!"

"Don't worry! I know it!" The Lord of Destruction went forward and spoke aloud to his horde,

"My minions, our campaign against the mortal plane has been successful! Once the Worldstone is ours, it is a matter of time for the High Heavens to follow! Nobody shall against the Burning Hell!" A riotous cry erupted from those demons.

"Each of you, in your way, helped to engineer this invasion, for each of you know the promise of conquest that I bring," he continued. "But you have also heard the legends. You have heard everyone slander the name of the Prime Evils and Burning Hell. As we march against the mortal plane you will hear them slander us again. They will tell you that we cannot triumph, that we have already tried and failed to conquer the plane twice before. Yet for all their power… for all their efforts to destroy me… I am here. I am eternal, and I will not be denied!"

The horde cheered again, and the thunder echoed their cry. They were unified only by the fervor they displayed for their master, and the madness that lurked behind their eyes.

"Lister and Demonia shall lead you to take Scosglen…these people will also succumb to our hellish might like the others! We shall massacre them and drink their blood! I will lead you to conquest! March forth, and soak the earth with blood so deeply that Diablo's deeds on Sanctuary are put to shame!"

The Minions echoed their master's speech with more riotous cheering. Many waved weapons in the air, wicked knives or curved swords. The riotous cheering continued for several minutes, until Dargash's barked commands began to dispatch the horde in organized packs. Baal remained where he was, watching his armies with a cold, calculating eye. Demonia flew and joined with a flock of Stygian Furies, while Lister commanded an army of his kinds toward Scosglen along with the Minions, Imps, Reanimated Hordes and Death Maulers. The rest were followed the Moon Lord toward the Frigid Highlands. Lord of Destruction turned into his tent along with his entourages. Once inside, he noted the Oblivion Mages were inside and carried something wrapped in…a parchment-like skin. He gestured Ventar to take the thing and showed its contents to him…his eyes were gleamed insanely as he saw the contents and laughed aloud.

At the same time, Myrrick and Akivsha paced their steed as they could. The assassin could saw worry and concern inside the druid's eye. No doubt, it was the same thing that drove him for twenty years…fear of losing someone or something dear to himself! She wondered whether she feel the same thing too…they were too alike; try to avoid the pain! However, Akivsha immediately banished that from his mind and concentrate to focus to the coming problem…stopping the army of Baal from reaching Scosglen.

Two days later at the Frigid Highlands, Caldash and the other heroes watched the situation below. As usual, the necromancer's minion waited behind them. Below, the imps and Minions herded the surviving barbarians into the steel cages. Despite the gravity of the situation, those warriors kept their face grim. Nearby, the Overseer lashed his whip to the closest Minions, sending him to hurry. The Siege Beasts lumbered around the make-shift fortress, reinforcing its sturdiness. The Reanimated Hordes guarded the cages tightly.

Few minutes of silence later, the sorceress commented,

"There's no way for us to enter the fortress! A direct attack is suicidal, they might kill the prisoners before we can help them escape, " Xelana snorted disgustedly,

"You can teleport us…" Zylene shook her head,

"Too risky, they might be warned off…" The necromancer taunted to the holy knight,

"So, paladin! Do you have something better? If you have now, you'd better do it right now!" Caldash didn't reply, as he scanned the fortress intently with his eyes. He was turned off, when Orb'al whispered,

"We have to get inside, without they suspected it…" The paladin nodded, and then he turned to Tha'el's minions and their master. Not for long, he smiled evilly and said,

"I already have, but I need Tha'el's help first…" Instantly, all eyes turned to the necromancer. The thin man gulped nervously…

In other place, the assassin returned from her scouting. Myrrick waited her nearby the horses; he could hear her panting,

"Well…" Akivsha answered, "Baal sent two legions composed of Minions, Death Maulers, Reanimated Horde, Imps and another kind I never saw…beside the skies is filled with the Stygian Furies and Succubi,"

"Succubi?" The druid exclaimed, "I thought we have finished off them at the monastery, especially Andariel. What are they doing here?" She smiled wryly,

"Probably someone had taken over them…Baal had no hesitation for recruiting whoever useful to his plan. However, it might make our plan difficult, since they have aerial support. They might spotted us easily, if we attack at the open place,"

"What is your suggestion?" The assassin pointed a thick forest nearby,

"We could use the Scosglen Forest; it was very thick and dense. You couldn't move a lot of troops in without making noise anyone would hear." Myrrick saw her smiled,

"But a few men could be lost inside the forest, if they were careful…" The druid sighed; he couldn't see the other way around. At least, their fight would tip off Scosglen about the impending invasion…_if_ they were lived long enough.

"Let's go now!"

Close to the fringe of Scosglen Forest, Lister stopped the army from marching. The forest looks silent and the thin mists hovered on the ground. Demonia landed close to the Minion of Destruction and frowned,

"Well? Every moment we stand here is another moment they learns our coming," The huge demon pondered the choice, and then waved off the Baal Minions to enter the forest. The demons were hesitated to follow the order. Like a lightning, Lister chopped off the head of the closest Minion with his bony claws close to the wrists. The rest got the message; they scampered into the forest. Next to follow, the Death Mauler ,Reanimated Horde and Minions of Destruction went forward. The demoness flew to the skies and instructed her fellows to hover above the forest. In no time, Baal's army had entered the forest.

As Myrrick and Akivsha entered into the forest, someone watched them intently. The yellowish eye roved tirelessly…

At the Frigid Highlands, Sharptooth Slayer inspected the fortress and yelled to the nearby Minion that he could find. Then an demon imp chirped to him. He immediately hollered back,

"What? Lord Baal's force is coming? Then what are you doing there? Open the gate, you fools!" The imps quickly stirred their Siege Beasts to carry the order and opened the gate into the make-shift fortress. A company of Skeleton Warriors, Mage and Oblivion Knights marched into the fortress, carrying their standards. The Overseer snorted; he knew these creatures wouldn't answer where the hell their commander is. Therefore, he put them at the back of the fortress, near the cages. Those undead obeyed the order and took their position.

As the undead went to close into the cages, someone quickly took out the Reanimated Horde and placed the Oblivion Knights in place. In their riffraff, the demons failed to notice the change. Everything was worked well until a blaring blow echoed along the highlands. This time, a Minion went to report. Sharptooth squinted toward the creature, before moving his bulk. He saw another troop entered the fortress. They were led by the Moon Lord himself, who brought his kin along with them. The fat demon went toward him,

"This wasn't necessary, Dargash! I had everything under control. Rest assured that our troops and the reinforcement can do their part in this." The minotaur barked,

"Shut up, glutton! I've been sent by Lord Baal himself to take the prisoners! What do you mean with the reinforcement?" Confused, Sharptooth asked,

"But…the first troops that entered here is yours, isn't it?" Dargash didn't answer; he went to watch the undead behind the cages and examined it well. Turning to the Overseer, he said,

"They aren't mine, moron! I don't know who they are, but you'd better check it out, or else, Lord Baal won't be pleased to hear that…" The fat demon flushed with fear and immediately sent Eldritch the Rectifier toward the cages. The blue Death Mauler commanded his kinds along with several Minions and Reanimated Hordes to surround the unidentified troops. The Skeleton Warriors, Mage and Oblivion Knights stood stoically, even though they were surrounded. Sharptooth bellowed in a threatening manner,

"Show these intruders a lesson!" Suddenly, the nearest Minion fell to death, spear protruded from its throat. Like a waterfall, the undead opened their rank, revealing the paladin who summoned,

"Fist of the Heavens!" Then the holy bolts fell from the skies and struck those who were not quick enough to run. Tha'el appeared and shouted to his minions,

"Attack!" Instantly, the Skeleton Warriors and Mage opened their attack. Amidst the confusion, Orb'al unleashed his Whirlwind attack, cutting everyone in his path. Xelana's Valkyrie quickly makes their job short. At the other side, Zylene let his Chain Lightning cut swath among the enemies. Whenever the demons tried to attack her from behind, Static Field and Energy Shield protected the sorceress. The prisoners surged forward, killing any demons too slow to get out of the way. Dargash roared in anger, and the Blood Lords immediately entered the battlefield. Caldash shouted to the necromancer,

"Tha'el, send your golems to secure the gate! At least, keep them open until we break through this!" The Rathma was killing a Death Mauler with Bone Spear, when he heard that. Gesturing toward the gate, he sent the Iron and Fire Golems to secure the gate. The Moon Lord spotted those creatures; a thundering call to arms boomed from his huge chest,

"To me, Lords!" The Hell Lords, Night Lords and Moon Lords rallied around him, crushing the undead beneath their hooves and cut the rest with their axes. He broke through Tha'el's minion toward the barbarian, brandishing his double axes. Orb'al noticed his coming and gripped his axes tighter. Then he squatted and leaped toward the demon, while howling like a beast. Dargash looked upon him with a murderous look, and spoke,

"It will be my pleasure to kill you first, barbarian…" The warrior didn't answer; he already charged first…

Back to Scosglen, Myrrick and Akivsha had started their ambush already. At first, they picked the demons one-by-one through stealth. Everything worked well until the Death Maulers spotted them, thus forcing them to fight openly. Even so, it wasn't an easy fight…the demons fell to the wrath of the Grizzly Bear and Shadow Master. The raven kept the maulers at the bay, while the Wolves tore through their rank. The vines consumed the fallen enemies, and at the same time, the assassin's traps took the survivors. The druid summoned Hurricane to hurl his enemy toward their destructions. However, it was hardly one-forth of the army. For some reason, Lister kept the Minions of Destruction from enters the fray. Demonia watched them and she had a mind first to play these mice cruelly before she struck to kill. She turned to Lister,

"Call them off from those warriors…" the demoness added gingerly,

"…but bring your kin; we'll have our play…" With a mighty roar, Lister called the rest of the army away from the druid and the assassin. The massive demons trumped into the arena.

This development weren't escaped from Myrrick and Akivsha. The assassin spoke,

"Myrrick, they distance themselves from us…" The druid reply grimly,

"I had a bad feeling about this. Watch out, Akivsha!"

"I already watches them…it seems the new breed of demons also want pieces of us as well as their lesser kinds," The Minions of Destruction circled them tightly, but somehow they didn't attack. Then a clapping sound came, and the demons instantly parted to reveal…a young demoness. Myrrick thought she could be mistaken as human female. Akivsha gave her a killing look. The succubus spoke gently, but there was a hint of mocking in her words,

"Well done, warriors! Both of you were remarkable, daring enough to attack Army of Destruction alone. Nobody would do such thing in their sane mind, except if you're courting death…" The assassin replied with her usual sarcasm,

"One wonders what a young girl like you doing here. Since you look different, you'd better tell your name! I don't kill the nameless opponent, except if they had no name…" The demons laughed, but abruptly silent when Lister glanced to them. Demonia's visage turned ugly, now she said coldly,

"I'm Demonia, the seventy-seventh daughter of Andariel whom you had killed…" She pointed the druid, "I want your people's blood in return, old man!" Myrrick grinned,

"Fair enough if you kill me, but I don't think it would satisfy you, daughter of Andariel!" The assassin positioned herself between him and the demoness,

"You have to pass over my dead body, if you want to kill him!" The succubus smiled,

"I think that can be arranged. Lister, kill her!" Suddenly the monster moved faster and slammed its bony blades; however Akivsha blocked the attack with her Suwayyah. Before she managed to counter, the demon sent another attack from other limbs. The claws scratched the assassin's armor, sent a stinging sensation. Lister was about to kick her, when she sent Dragon Tail toward its head. The energy was exploded loudly. To her shock, Lister merely grinned and backhanded her with its hand.

Myrrick went into rage, as he saw Akivsha was hurt. The demoness quickly flew, blocking him,

"Stay out from me, wench!" Demonia giggled,

"Settle our business first…" The druid swung Isenhart's Lightbrand toward her, but she avoided the attack with ease. Sometimes she fought not seriously enough; that's irritated him. He slashed horizontally, yet she merely flew to the air. Myrrick panted, as he stared to the demoness with hatred. Crossing her hands, she taunted from the air,

"What's up, old man? Can't you catch me? Losing your breath?" Gritting his teeth, the druid said,

"Don't judge me by my age, you little demon. I will drag you to the ground…" He started to summon Hurricane; meanwhile Demonia uttered a strange chant. Lifting his right hand to the sky, Myrrick was about to shout,

"Hurri…" Instantly, a wracking sensation hit his entire body and he fell to the ground, unable to finish the spell. Despite her situation, Akivsha saw what happened,

"Myrrick!" Forcing himself from the ground, the druid watched the demoness descend from the sky. He growled,

"What have you done to me?" Smiling cruelly, the succubus answered,

"I have put Blood Mana curse upon you. Now you're unable to use your spells without damaging yourself!" Myrrick was startled to hear it; he heard about the curse during his exile. He never thought that he would taste it firsthand. He quickly took a small Rejuvenation potion and drank the content. He took his sword again,

"At least, you can't curse _this_ one!" Demonia laughed,

"Foolish old man, I will end your suffering before you could realize it…" Shouting aloud, Myrrick charged the demoness, who sported the sharp nails from her fingers.

Beneath the canopy, Ren'nar watched everything transpired below…

At the Frigid Highland, the warriors managed to hold the demons long enough, allowing the prisoners to run to the waypoint. In a surprising turn of events, the necromancer has gained control over a small number of the Reanimated Horde and turns them against their fellows. He didn't saw when Sharptooth Slayer was overtaken and brought to the bay at the very edge of the fortress. There he was slain at last by Caldash the Paladin. Eldritch the Rectifier met the same demise as the amazon killed him on the spot with her own spear. Zylene stood nearby the gate to ensure the safety of the prisoners. Then Xelana shouted,

"This is the last of them! Let's get out from here!" Tha'el sent his minions to the waypoint, while gesturing Caldash to join them. The paladin nodded and immediately left the angry demons behind him. Before he went further, the sorceress asked,

"Where is Orb'al?"

The fight between the barbarian and the Moon Lord was evenly matched. Both had cast Frenzy, Leap, Whirlwind, Battle Cry and everything they had, still the result was unchanged. The other demons watched the duel with interest. With a loud clang, they locked their axes, pushing forward to gain the superiority. Dargash snorted, sending a thick vapor,

"Impressive, not bad for mortal like you! Few can matches me in the battle, but what you did here is futile! It is a matter of time before we raze this little town like the others…" Orb'al growled in a feral manner,

"You will not make Harrogath like what you did to Sescheron!"

"Sescheron is no match against the Destruction, so will be Harrogath!" The demon warrior tugged out his opponent's axe, but the barbarian countered it. Unexpectedly, Dargash let off one of his axes and backhanded the warrior very hard until he could only see stars. While Orb'al was stunned, the Moon Lord pulled another axe and slashed it across his chest. The barbarian reeled back, bleeding profusely. Seeing that, the Zann-Esu screamed,

"ORB'AL!"

As Dargash moved to kill, she instantly appeared beside the barbarian and whispered,

"I'm going to teleport us out from here…" Aghast, the warrior said,

"No, Zylene! You must not…" In a sudden, the blinding light enveloped both of them, forcing the Moon Lord to cover his eyes. Once it was over, there was no sign of them around. The demon grinded his teeth in displeasure; as he could concern, his mission was ended in an utter failure! The prisoners have escaped…it was bad thing that Sharptooth had already dead; otherwise he won't face Baal's wrath alone. Another Lord asked,

"Master Dargash, what shall we do?" For the reply, Dargash cut the unfortunate Blood Lord with a single strike from head to feet vertically. The others watched him grimly, as he gave command,

"Return to our encampment!"

In the mean time in Scosglen, Myrrick's condition turned from bad to worse. He was forced to expand his power against the wily Demonia. He was unable to summon Spirit of Wolverine, since the curses would surely injure him further. The Blood Mana and Defense curse had taken their tolls. His body was cris-crossed with bleeding wounds, while he felt fatigued and weak. Meanwhile, Akivsha fought furiously against the Tormentor. The bony armor around the creature provides it with the defense, while she felt little the worse for wear due to the rejuvenation potion. Still, the assassin gasped for air as the monster bore relentlessly down on him. Soon enough, both of them were met back-to-back, ready to brace the final confrontation. The demoness said,

"Enough, we have played long enough! This is the time to end!" After saying that, the Succubi and Stygian Furies landed beside him, while the Minions of Destruction closed around them. The assassin told him,

"They are too many, but I won't give up! At least, I will take down some of them!" The druid chuckled weakly,

"Well, I guess all we can do is taking as many of them with us as we can. Listen, thanks for everything, Akivsha. You've been a good friend." She smiled darkly,

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk…" Then they faced their foes back.

Before the demons attacked, a blaring horn echoed around the forest and mountain. Like a rush of avalanche, the grizzled, fur-coated warriors came out from the forest and attacked Baal's army. Werewolves and Werebears came out from every side, tearing into the ranks. The demons were unprepared for such attack. They reeled back, despite Demonia's threats. Lister went to kill the retreating Minions, while his kin staved off the attack. Then the clouds opened up and the whirlwind twisted down in the midst of the enemy. It cut a swath through the Minions of Destruction, smashing the demons against the jagged cliffs or sucking them out into the clouds. The succubus immediately realized something; she was more afraid than startled and she knew he had to get out of here fast. It might be better facing his darling's wrath than this! She shrieked despite the roaring winds,

"Retreat…!" Without waiting any longer, the remaining demons quickly withdrew from the forest, while the Stygian Furies and Succubi flew away from the place. The demoness stared with hatred in her eyes,

"This is not over yet…" She left the forest along with what remained from her army…

Myrrick and Akivsha stood still as the men surrounded them; she was about to strike when the druid caught her Suwayyah.

"No, Akivsha! They're my people!" She noticed their mixed expression, until they opened the way for someone.

"It has been a long time since you left us, Red Bear!" Myrrick turned and saw a tall, bearded man in front of the assassin. He wore a deer pelt and the antlers. His beard was white as snow, while his blue eyes almost show tranquility. The red-haired druid stammered,

"Master…Jo'taala…" Then he fell to the ground, unconscious,

Túr Dúlra, the greatest of the Druid Colleges stood proudly, hidden beneath the thick forest of Scosglen. The mortars-less building had housed the generations of druids, training them according the Caoi Dúlra and prepare them for the Uileloscadh Mór. Outside, the people had continued their way of life and undisturbed by the Destruction that visited their sacred mountain. Under the sacred Glór-an-Fháidha, the elders trained the young ones to carry the Druid's tradition.

Inside, Myrrick awoke from the deep slumber. He saw the Grandmaster stood facing the window. He spoke,

"Have you awake, Red Bear?" The druid hesitated, yet he replied,

"Thanks for your help, Master!" Jo'taala turned; his expression turned severe and his voice was heavy,

"Is that you have offered, little cub? You have left us for twenty years and now return in this peril…what can you offer as an excuse, hmh?" Myrrick hunched; unable to answer. When he spoke, it was resigned,

"Since the incident, I thought I'm not deserve to return the Highland…I had forfeited your trust!"

"Nonsense, probably for the Barbarian but not to the druid!" The aged Grandmaster continued,

"You actually can stay here after they'd exiled you, perfecting what you have learn instead squandering yourself for twenty years!" The druid was silent, as Jo'taala said,

"If you did that, Joanna wouldn't have to die…" Myrrick asked,

"Is it you who sent her?" The master stared him unflinchingly,

"No, it was her choice! I already told him the risk, but she persisted. She believes that you're the one who can save the Highland!"

"Black Wolf was unstable to given such task, yet he forced himself to do it! Allowing the Wolf to take over him…"

"True, you have defeated Diablo and Mephisto, but you fail to foresee Baal's invasion!" The druid lowered his head,

"I have failed Joanna, Ren'nar and you as well!" The Grandmaster raised his voice,

"Fail? You'll be a failure, if you're stopping trying! As long as you try, there is no failure! The reason why you can defeat the Prime Evils is because you are balanced…"

"How can it be? If I balanced, there will be no…"

"Yes, I know! Yet, losing a balance after transformation is a common thing for all druids! I believe you've perfected it during your exile, am I right?" He nodded,

"That's the difference between you and Black Wolf…balancing all things." Then they turned to the windows, and saw Akivsha sat nearby the hut. The Grandmaster smiled,

"It seems you have found a new lease in your life…she will be a perfect match for you," The druid blushed shyly,

"Master, stop it!" Jo'taala said,

"Your friends will help you…no doubt to it!" His face turned serious, "Myrrick , I have to tell this…_Harrogath will fall to the treachery of someone you've known_…" Myrrick turned pale upon heard the prophecy,

"How…who is the traitor? Tell me, Master!" The Grandmaster stopped him,

"That's the only thing I can tell you…" Without any words, he turned to the door and ready to leave. Summoned his courage, the druid asked again,

"Master Jo'taala, would you help Harrogath? If you don't tell me the traitor, at least, you would heed this…" The venerable druid turned around and said,

""Hope will come from the place that we're least expect…you won't be alone." With that the door slammed and Myrrick stood numbly upon what his master said…

In other place, Qual-Kehk was glad to see his warriors escaped safely. Anya also felt relieved too; she went to visit the warriors. Once there, he saw Caldash was comforting Zylene who were crying. Tha'el and Xelana watched nearby. She didn't saw the barbarian. Malah came along, bringing some blankets. She asked the old woman

"What happened to her?" Malah answered,

"Just couple's fighting, Anya. The barbarian didn't appreciate her help by teleporting out from the fight…" The amazon added,

"I've told you he was a jerk, but you didn't listen! Now look what happened!" Tha'el quickly intervened,

"Hey, could you say a little bit gentle?"

"Why? Do you have problem with that?" To their surprise, Orb'al has returned back. The paladin noticed his friend was looked guilty and uncomfortable. Patted the sorceress' shoulder gently, he said,

"I think both of you want to settle this alone…" He went out along with others, leaving them alone.

At the sunset, Myrrick and Akivsha returned from Scosglen. They were greeted by the people inside, however the druid and the assassin were silent until they met with Qual-Kehk, Anya and Nihlathak, breaking the news. The veteran warrior merely nodded with understanding, while the alchemist looks disturbed with such things. The elder simply nodded with understanding, but Akivsha could not help to notice that he smiled. For her, his smile seemed cloying and insincere. Anya said without gazing to the druid,

"So, we're completely alone…nobody would help us from Baal." Myrrick sighed,

"Master Jo'taala must have his own reason…he won't say so without any reasons," The mercenary leader scowled slightly, his disdain for such the druid's eccentric ices an issue he had long since ceased to belabor. He said,

"I don't care! It seems what we can do is to trust to our arms…I believe the Ancestors have never leaves us alone. Excuse me; I have something to attend here…" After Qual-Kehk left, the girl said,

"Then our hope depends on you, Myrrick…and Ren'nar," She hugged the druid,

"Oh, Myrrick! I wish my father was around…" Myrrick shrugged, as Akivsha gave him a sharp look. Chill winds sweeping inside as Nihlathak turned his back and left.

In the Baal's encampment, a loud scream echoed from the tent. Inside, Lord of Destruction was massaged by no other than Demonia, while Dargash sprawled on the floor, twitching under the current of the yellow Soulstone. Colenzo and Ventar watched the event uneasily; however Lister merely crossed all of his arms. Once the surge stopped, the Moon Lord could breathe again. Baal spoke; a thin threat was hidden behind his words,

"Just the reminder that I won't tolerate failure…though I too, am surprised at what worthy foes they have proven themselves to be. I was certain the Minions of Destruction would have been their match."

Demonia purred, "I'm terribly sorry, my dear! It's my fault that we don't continue with the attack…" Baal laughed, while pointing something,

"It doesn't matter, darling! I just receive something from the Burning Hell; the weapon that can turned the table to our side…and I intended to use it sooner than I expected…" Everyone turned to the direction that the Prime Evil…and shuddered in fear when they felt an evil aura surrounding it…

Author's Note: This is the second chapter! Due to my internship, this was delayed almost a year. Now enjoy this and send your reviews, critics and opinions. Read also ' The Gathering'; there will be something different there.


	4. The Gathering

The Gathering

(Interlude)

Day Four, Harrogath,

The raging blizzard has turned the ravaged battlement into a huge snowfield. There was nobody outside, as Qual-Kehk and Myrrick watched from the city wall. The druid spoke,

"It seems the demons can't stand this weather; I bet they were huddled inside their pits now…" He continued then as he turned to Qual-Kehk,

"We just hope this will continue…once the weather subsides, Baal will march his army to come here," The seasoned warrior sighed only,

"Hope…I wonder if we can have a hope in this situation…" Myrrick asked,

"Why don't we ask for help from other tribes? Our barbarian brethren still out there…" Qual-Kehk watched him incredulously, before he spoke,

"How? We're completely isolated, heavily besieged, our men are few, your people don't want to help, we're totally outnumbered, and the nearest help is pretty damn far away…" He stepped down from the stairs, followed by the druid and continued with a stern voice,

"Whatever you've got in mind, I'd think twice before using the word 'plan' to describe it." Myrrick held his breath only; he couldn't blame Qual-Kehk for thinking like that. He turned back to the wall,

"Hope will come from the place that we're least expect…"

Meanwhile at Baal's encampment, the demons huddled back inside their pits. The place looked lonely, while nobody was around the place as the blizzard blew furiously. The forges stopped their infernal works for once. Lord of Destruction himself was inside his tent, covering his body with the thick blanket in front of the bonfire. Colenzo, Ventar, Lister and Dargash gathered around him. The demon cursed,

"Damned weather! I missed the fiery heat of the Burning Hell…" Then he sneezed very loud. Demonia hugged her Lord, and said,

"Calm down, my Lord! This weather won't be long…" The Moon Lord added,

"Yes, my Lord. Once the storm is gone, we can…" However, Baal silenced him by lifting his hand,

"Not yet, we'd better wait the news from him. Soon or later, he'll give us what we wanted since beginning…" A sinister smile formed upon the demon's lips, while shivering,

"It won't be long. This mortal plane shall be ours sooner than those heroes expected…" Baal laughed hideously, as his minions giggled devilishly. The laugh echoed along the mountain, and closed with a loud sneeze,

"Aaachooo!"

Myrrick still confused with Master Jo'taala's prophecy; someone close will betray him and Harrogath. He couldn't find who the betrayer is. Whenever he thought of it, images of Akivsha, Anya, Ren'nar and even Nihlathak swirled in his mind. Ren'nar wouldn't do such thing; he hated Baal with all of his heart. Anya would rather dead to see the city that his father had sacrificed to protect it fell to the demons. Nihlathak…well…is doubtful, but he believes the elder will keep his oath to protect Mt. Arreat. Before thinking of Akivsha, he heard a commotion nearby. The druid ran quickly to the source of commotion; he saw Qual-Kehk and his men surrounded the waypoint. Caldash and the others were there too. He asked hurriedly,

"What's going on?" The elder warrior answered,

"Someone will come out from the waypoint! I don't know what it is, but I won't wait to know it now…" Everybody waited warily, gripping his or her weapons in readiness until a young girl came out from the waypoint. She brought a bow and quiver of arrows behind her back, and wore a white scarf on her forehead. Then a burly man came out as well. Once outside, the man gasped tiredly before he turned to the girl,

"Gimme a break would you?" he complained, "I'm not young like you…" Zylene was stunned when she saw the girl. She exclaimed,

"It can't be…Aliza, is that you?" The rogue smiled widely, yet she was surprised to saw the battle-wearied warriors surrounded her. The druid immediately stopped them,

"Wait, I know her! She's our friend…" Qual-Kehk gestured his men to hold down, while the Zann-Esu ran toward Aliza and they hugged each other. Then Zylene asked,

"I thought you're badly injured after the battle with Diablo. Why are you coming here?"

"Thanks to Priestess Akara's help, I can recover sooner than I expected. It is a long story indeed…ah, I'm not coming alone," Cain went to the burly man, who smiled sheepishly,

"Griswold, it is nice to see you again." The blacksmith answered,

"The same, Cain! You didn't change at all…Hi, Myrrick! It is nice to see you here! Aliza has told me your battle against Diablo! Too bad, I wasn't there to witness it." The druid merely smiled, while Qual-Kehk demanded an answer,

"Druid, explain to me what's actually going on!" Before he had a chance, the huge portals opened in front of them. Everyone became wary once again. Then something unthinkable came. The Rogues of the Sightless Eye came out from the first portal, followed by the Desert and Iron Wolf mercenaries. Myrrick was astonished to saw that, and then the red-haired woman with armor went to him. She wore a thick fur coat to protect her from the cold weather. She greeted him,

"It is nice to see you again, druid…"

"Kashya…" The gruff voice followed,

"So, this is your place, warrior. It looks cozy, I think…" The voice came from a bulky man who wore the coat and heavy armor all together. His iron helmet and turban seemed never left their place. Zylene shouted,

"Greiz! You're coming too?" The mercenary captain smiled, though it wasn't looked like a smile,

"Oh, you're here too, Zann-Esu?" Finally, a cocky voice continued,

"Hey, don't forget about me then! I'm invited too, remember?" Caldash smiled as he know the voice,

"Asheara, what a surprise to see you here…" The mercenary woman wore a thick grey cloak, yet it still revealed the lower portion of her body. She also wore the thick leather boots. She returned the smile,

"Hey, paladin! Long time not sees each other…" Soon, the situation became very noisy and crowded.

Qual-Kehk shouted to his lung for silence them, "Be quiet!" Once everyone was silent, he asked again,

"Could anyone here explain to me what the hell this is?" Flushed with embarrassment, Myrrick started to introduce the guests,

"Qual-Kehk, these people are my friends during my journey to pursue Diablo. Here is Kashya, the captain of the Rogue of the Sightless Eye from Western Kingdoms." The rogue captain bowed respectfully, and then they turned to Greiz and Asheara,

"He is Greiz, the leader of the Desert mercenaries from Aranoch and beside him is Asheara who leads the Iron Wolves from Kehjistan." The Kurast mercenary waved her hands in return. With a gesture of disdain, the Harrogath warrior watched them intensely and then he said,

"So, you're mercenaries like us? What is your business here?" Kashya answered,

"Just to repay the druid's deeds for helping us reclaim our honor. Beside, we have been told by Archangel Tyrael through our Priestess, Akara, about the impending danger…" Tha'el smirked to Xelana,

"Well, I almost think that he really forgets us…" The amazon stomped the sorcerer's feet to silence him. Then Greiz continued,

"Lord Jerhyn wanted to return the favor for the warrior who had returned peace and order at his city. Therefore he has paid us a huge sum to help him no matter how far and how strange the places…consider that as gratitude from the ruler of Lut Gholein…" Now it was Asheara's turn to speak,

"Ormus said that we should return the help, in order to restore the balance after the destruction of the Lord of Hatred. Because of them, Kurast has become a safe place again…" After heard their explanation, Qual-Kehk nodded only. Myrrick, Caldash and Zylene watched that the old warrior was pondering something. Finally he spoke loudly but full of authority,

"I see…but you're the strangers here. I can't promise anything for you here. Harrogath have nothing valuable and you won't get anything but the certain death. Therefore, please return to your place safely and leave this to us. This is our ancient charge…for the people of Arreat…" Suddenly the situation turned tense and agitated. Instantly Kashya replied with dignity,

"Elder, we come here not to pursue money and fame! Though Diablo has been vanquished, Baal still poses a real menace to the mortal plane! If this city is fall…" Offended, the old warrior cut her,

"Harrogath won't be fall…" Yet she persisted,

"…so is the Sanctuary! We can't sit silently, while the storm rages on! It is better to face the storm head on! Am I right, my sisters?" The rogues, including Aliza, cheered their captain in one accord. Greiz didn't want to lose,

"Don't worry about the money! Lord Jerhyn has paid the half, while the rest…" He glanced to Kashya,

"…has been shouldered by this kind lady." Asheara added,

"Me too! You can rely upon the Iron Wolves! We won't leave you here! We'll face this danger together!" Once again, the city was shaken with the cheering from the Hirelings. Qual-Kehk didn't say anything, but he admired with these strangers' willingness to help inside his heart. Then he replied,

"Then the risk is your own! Don't say I didn't warn you…then we shall protect the city together! Right, my warriors?" The barbarian warriors shouted aloud with gusto. At that time, Kashya said,

"I will go with you, Elder! My rogues are your warriors!" Greiz and Asheara expressed the same. Qual-Kehk nodded with respect and turned to Malah,

"Malah, could you see if we can accommodate our visitors here? Probably we could find some beverages for them…" The Kurast woman exclaimed joyfully,

"Finally, a brew!" Politely, the veteran warrior invited them to take their place. While her sisters tried to find a place for rest, Aliza asked Myrrick,

"Myrrick, do you see Akivsha?" The druid surprised to hear that,

"What a change! A month ago, both of you were like cat and dog. Now you are looking for her. May I know what's going on between you two…?" The rogue smiled meaningfully,

"Girl's business…" When Aliza departed, Nihlathak watched his surrounding with a worried look. Then he asked Myrrick,

"Druid, what's going on? What are these strangers doing in our place?"

The druid explained, "Well, they are my friends, Nihlathak! They want to help us defending the city," The elder looks full of distraught; he spoke hoarsely,

"This is a sacrilege! These people are defiling our hallowed place…these infidels are not deserve here! Don't you know that?" Myrrick tried to calm him,

"Elder, they meant good! They just want to help us!" Yet, it did little to stop the old man from shouting 'sacrilege' aloud. Many were attracted by his shouting, even some rogue and mercenaries. Then another voice came,

"Would you stop the yakking, Nihlathak?" The elder turned to Anya who stood beside Myrrick, "You are not doing anything useful by shouting like a crazy man!" Nihlathak stared the girl with disappointment,

"Will you agree this sacrilege, Anya? I'm very disappointed…as daughter of Aust, you're supposedly…" Suddenly Anya replied furiously,

"Don't ever bring my father's name in this matter!" The elder was startled, while everyone stunned with her outburst. He turned away from her, while saying,

"You will regret this, Anya! I guarantee that! When Nihlathak gone, Myrrick asked her,

"Are you all right, Anya?" The raven-haired girl smiled,

"Don't worry, Myrrick! I'm fine…" she glances to the hirelings, "It seems you have made impression to them. Unlike Nihlathak, I believe they sincerely want to help us…we're hardly in a position to turn down their offer, am I right?" The druid nodded agreeably. As they walked, the girl said,

"Myrrick, could you do me a favor?" The auburn haired warrior turned to her, "I want you to talk with Ren'nar. I know I shouldn't interfere, but please, do that for me! It is pains me to see both of you fighting…" Anya stared him with such sadness, pleading to him.

The druid sighed, "I'll try what I can do, Anya! Hopefully, he will listen…" The girl gave a friendly pat to him before leaving,

"Try it, please…" Few minutes later, Akivsha came from nowhere,

"A very caring girl, huh?" Myrrick ignored her comment,

"Poor Anya…she has lost her family, but then she had to taking care everything inside the city, including me," The assassin added,

"You don't have to worry her; she's brave and strong-willed. Your friend, Ren'nar is…troublesome." She went closer to whisper,

"Are you sure that I don't need…" Before she continued, the druid cut her sentence sharply,

"That will be my concern alone…oh, by the way, Aliza was looking for you," Akivsha nodded,

"I am going to meet her then…" As she left, Myrrick asked jokingly,

"Hey, may I know what both of you are talking?" The assassin replied with a smirk,

"Why should you know? This is the girl's talk…"

The nightfall came and the situation was very calm, except the boisterous laugh inside Harrogath. The citizens of the city celebrated the coming of the Hirelings; though the horrors of war against Baal wearied them, they took the coming of the visitors as a good omen. This was their first party after Baal invaded the Highland. In return, the Hirelings participated actively in the party. Desert and Iron Wolf mercenaries spent time to talk and drink with their Barbarian counterparts, while the Rogues simply watching the traditional dances. Asheara joined the dance and everyone clapped their hands. Not long enough, she pulled Kashya to join and the people around them gave the thunderous applause.

Zylene stood on the wall and watched the merry drinking below. She could saw Griez down there. After this is over, she would go back to Aranoch. Why should she stay here any longer? She and Orb'al were just friends only, after all. She laughed silently until she saw the barbarian coming.

The sorceress asked nervously, "Orb'al, why don't you join the party?"

Orb'al answered shortly, "No…"

"Are you still thinking about Sescheron?" The warrior shook his head,

"It's gone and I can't go back there. I might go to my mother's tribal clan once we have finished Baal," He turned to her and she felt uncomfortable. Then he asked,

"How about you then?" Zylene sat on the stone railings, sighing,

"I will go back to Aranoch with Griez, and join the Zann-Esu," Orb'al nodded without any expression until he said,

"Zylene, I want to propose marriage to you…" The sorceress almost fell from her seat when she heard that,

"I beg you pardon? Marriage? Me?" The barbarian continued; this time his face expressed concern,

"I know it is too early and I'm…not good in speaking. But I must say this now, or else, there is no tomorrow for both of us…" Zylene stammered,

"I-I thought y-y-you don't like me…" Orb'al smiled a little,

"Not so much woman who can attract my attention for all of my warrior life…when I saved you, I don't know what make me love you at the first place…something inside you. I won't forget your kiss at the night…" The sorceress' face flushed, but then the barbarian continued with a hunched head,

"In our custom, the offer of marriage is given once; the bride can take or leave it as she wishes. It is up to your decision, Zylene of Zann-Esu, but knows this: I love you so much!" After saying those words, he left her dumb-founded and confused.

From the safe distance, Myrrick watched the conversation between Akivsha and Aliza. He saw the young rogue looks joyful before she left. Curious, he went to the assassin, who immediately asked,

"How long you have watching us?" The druid answered,

"Long enough, I wonder what both of you discussing about…" The short-cropped woman didn't looks surprised, instead she said,

"I told her that I will return when she has become a good rogue…" Suddenly he spoke,

"You are her lost sister…" Shocked, Akivsha replied,

"No, you are misunderstood; I'm not her sister. Allow me to tell my story…"

Akivsha began her story, "Before, I was one of the Rogue of the Sightless Eye like her. We were driven out by Blood Raven and Andariel from the monastery. My sisters and I decided to fend those demons to allow Akara and Kashya escape. They were succeeded, but we weren't so lucky. The demons overwhelmed and killed most of us. They spared few survivors, including me…" Myrrick noted that she startled to cry, but struggled to hold it. She continued,

"It is better for me to die rather than taken alive…because they did the worse things to us! They…ravished all of us and made us as their sex slaves! Some gone mad and eventually joined the accursed Blood Raven, thus left two of us: Aliza's sister and me. I know about Aliza from her. Unlike the others, her spirit is unbreakable. She derived the strength from love to her sister, even she told about her with pride! It was she who inspired me to alive," The assassin choked, however she continued again,

"One day, Andariel grew tired of her and she decided to break her for good! Knowing her life is at the end, she gave her last message to me:

_Say to Aliza…I want to see her as a good rogue. I am missed her very much…_

"When she dragged out, I managed to kill a guard and freed myself! I went to save her, but then a horrible scream was heard and then went silent…Terrified, I ran as far as I can, believing she was dead! I didn't know how far I ran, the demons chased me relentlessly. Before they could take me back to their foul dungeon, the assassins of Viz'jaqtaar led by Natalya finished them off. They took me to their hidden fortress and nursed me back to health. After 3 years, they gave two choices: join the order or leave the place…after what happened at the dungeon, I couldn't consider myself as a rogue. I accepted their offer and began my training, trying to forget the past until the Order sent me to pursue the Prime Evil," Tears rolled on Akivsha's cheek, and she wiped them consciously,

"In order to forget the past, I have to act as unfeeling, cold and hateful. I even hated Aliza for she brought the memories back and I have forgotten how to be a human. Everything changed when we fought Diablo…when I saw Aliza was struck by the demon, her sister's dying scream echoed in my ear and I…I was ashamed with my cowardice at that time! If I could be brave at that time, her sister might be alive…" For a long time, Myrrick was silent until he said,

"Have you told her the truth?" Suddenly the assassin hugged his hulking body,

"No…for I was afraid I might hurt her again! Since our ordeal with Diablo, I have promised to not hurt her again…ever!" She cried on his chest,

"You are different, Myrrick! At first, I thought you're just the same like the others…I was wrong! Both of us have carried pain inside, trying to hide them from the world, yet we didn't do anything to face it! Would you love the woman like me?" The druid didn't answer; for the first time he learned what inside Akivsha; a scared, broken girl who doesn't know which way she must take. She just want to escape from the past…like him. He knew too well that the past wouldn't let them forget…they have a kindred spirit…something he sensed from her since their first meeting. He hugged her closer,

"You're not alone, Akivsha…yes, I love you! You're not Joanna, but you have her spirit as well! I won't lose you this time, because I love you so much!"

Meanwhile, Xelana knocked the necromancer's room door. When he opened the door, the amazon almost jumped because he wore nothing save the loincloth. In addition of that, he tattooed his thin body with arcane symbols. She asked,

"By Athulua, what are you doing?" Instead, Tha'el asked back,

"And you! Why are you knocking my door?" By then Xelana smiled seductively,

"Oh, have you felt lonely tonight? You might need my company…" She brought her bust forward, while speaking. The Rathma gulped and felt certain hardness on the portion of his body, yet he answered with joke,

"Funny, I thought you're intends to keep chaste…" The amazon caressed his chest with her fingers, while pulling him close to her face forcefully,

"Come on, Tha'el. Did you feel something? Your passion? Just say it and I will give you a chance for a lifetime," She brought her thigh come to his sight, too much for him to bear…something inside him demanded release. Slowly, he distanced himself from her and spoke,

"My dear Xelana, you are very kind and I…really appreciate that, however…" To her shock, Tha'el slammed the door in front of her, "…I was quite busy right now! I'm sorry!" Unable to hold her temper, Xelana cursed furiously,

"You are s$! You are stupid sorcerer! I have offered a pleasure and you throw it back to my face! Impotent! Infertile! You'll regret this!" There was no answer, though the amazon kicked the door angrily. Fumed, she left the place alone.

"Fine then! Suit yourself! Don't ever think I will offer this again for you!"

Behind the door, Tha'el knocked his head to the door in frustration, regretting his decision,

"Stupid! Stupid! She offered herself and I…let the opportunity go…idiot!" After a while, he returned to the ritual circle. The Skeleton Mage, Oblivion Knight, Fire Golem, Metal Golem, Blood Golem and Reanimated Horde stood unmoving. Touched the lump on his head, the necromancer pondered,

_This ritual is very important! It is a must if I want to defeat Lord of Destruction!_ He took and opened an ancient scroll,

_My great grandfather performed the ritual a millennia ago! If I fail today, I must wait another millennium to perform it again…let's hope this is still working!_ He put himself in the middle of the circle and stared his minions,

"From where we started?"

Orb'al stunned to find the sorceress standing at his door. In his sight, her face bore an expression, which looked both angelic and seductive. The barbarian approached Zylene, touching her chin and slowly whispering,

"You have never looked more beautiful than now…" She explained,

"Teleport is very handy, especially when you need it. One of the Zann-Esu elders told me that someone would fill the void which my parents have left inside…" She stared him lovingly and went closer to his body,

"When you saved me from the sea, I know for sure that you're the one who would fill the void inside me…making me complete. Yes, I accept your proposal of marriage, Orb'al of Sescheron," The barbarian pulled her into his arms, and brought his lips to her, after saying,

"So, let's do it then…let consummate our love together tonight…" The sorceress pulled him closer, her mouth opening with a gasp, her tongue flickering in and out, teasing his tongue, and then pulled away. With one swift motion, Orb'al picked her up and carried her to the bed. Slowly, Zylene took off the gold collar and circlet, and then followed with her clothing. He laid her down, gazing reverently on her face.

"I'm going to take you," The barbarian whispered gently, "I'm going to make you mine…"

She replied, "I'm already yours. Always and forever…" She kissed him then, with a smile of purest bliss on her face. He kissed her deeply, as their lips came together again and they kissed with all the desperation of their passion, while their bodies continued to move as one. Her short raven hair shook behind her as her head rolled back, and she cried out in ecstasy.

For long minutes, they lay together. As the barbarian lay down beside her, she snuggled closer to him.

Zylene whispered, "I love you so much." Orb'al replied with a smile,

"I love you." They kissed again, then lay together quietly, both feeling exquisitely happy.

Outside, Caldash sat close to the brazier together with Xelana. The moon hung upon the midnight skies. The noise began to die below. The paladin sighed,

"It is the first time I see the full moon like this…I wonder how long we can enjoy the scene," The amazon chided,

"Too bad, Baal doesn't enjoy such thing; he cares only the destruction,"

"You know, Xelana? This reminds us that life is worth fighting for." Not for long, Aliza joined them, asking,

"Sir Caldash! Xelana! Could I join with you here?" Xelana replied sarcastically,

"Is it your time to sleep, girl?" The paladin called,

"That's all right. You are welcome to join us, if you love to listen the stories from the old man like me…" The rogue smiled and took the seat close to the holy knight. However, Caldash saw someone with black robe came out from the gates. Peering, Aliza asked,

"Who is that?" The knight answered,

"Myrrick's old friend, may be we should ignore him…"Xelana added,

"Probably he just wants to some demon-hunting…" The paladin watched the figure below with suspicion, but then he dismissed it.

Myrrick and Akivsha had found a vacant room. As they entered the room, the assassin stood back up and kissed him deeply. With her arms wrapped around him, she pulled the druid down onto the bed. He pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. As he looked down into her dark eyes, he felt love and passion swelling still stronger within himself. Myrrick kissed Akivsha fiercely, feeling her responding in kid. While the assassin clung to him tightly as their tongues danced. They immediately took their armors and clothing off. She immediately enfolded him with both of her arms, holding him tightly. He kissed her cheek, and she looked up to see concern in his eyes,

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you," he said softly, "I love you, Akivsha."

The assassin answered, "I know. And I love you too…"He kissed her lips. Their tongues slowly danced together in between brief gasps, while they continued to share themselves with each other, both spiritually and physically.

At the same time, Tha'el exerted all mental efforts while he chanted the content of the scroll. Sweat poured out from his body, even so he didn't stop. Once he was in trance, something happened. His minions were disintegrated into a huge mass of fire, blood, metal, bone and decaying flesh. With a hoarse voice, the necromancer shouted,

"Come to me…Infernal One! I have summoned you to come…Come and hear my plea! COME!" The mass whirled with a loud roar like hurricane. Everything inside the room was shook violently. In the midst of his consciousness, the Rathma saw a faint spark in the disgusting mass and smiled. Finally, he shouted again,

"Come to your master, infernal one! Come! Behold the Infernal Golem!" Then the roar subsidized and gone into silence as Tha'el dropped unconscious in the ritual circle. Slowly but sure the mass moved and formed something huge…

Author's note: This is not in the original story, just my additional part and bonus. Give your opinions, critics (flames) and review about this chapter. See the next chapter, "Trust and Betrayal"


	5. Trust and Betrayal

Trust and Betrayal

(Prison of Ice & Betrayal of Harrogath)

Day Five, Harrogath,

Kashya went out from the boarding to stroll around; she could see some Barbarian sentry standing around. Qual-Kehk stood watch on the wall to the west. She admired the old warrior for that. Inside the boarding, Asheara snored loudly, while her Iron Wolves huddled at the corner. Greiz took another corner with his mercenaries. Then the Rogue captain thought about Aliza and started to go another way, when someone called her,

"Going somewhere, Captain Kashya?" She saw the paladin standing behind,

"Ah, Sir Caldash! I was looking for…Aliza. Do you know where she is?" The knight nodded,

"Yes, she slept with us last night. Don't worry, Xelana was with her now…" Relieved, Kashya replied,

"Thank you, Sir! Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Why not? I probably can use some company…" Both of them walked together and were silent for a while until she asked,

"Do you have family before, Sir Caldash?" The holy knight stopped and turned to her. He thought deeply and answered,

"Once, I had…I believe Aliza had told you the story…" Kashya smiled,

"I prefer to listen the story from yourself, holy knight,"

In their respective rooms, Myrrick and Orb'al slept soundly with their loved one. Their energies were spent in the passionate love-making last night. However, the necromancer snored loudly without realizing that his summoned creature had wondered around without his knowledge…

At another place, the sound of clanging was heard from Larzuk's smithies. The young smith was working on something, and then he turned to saw a burly man enters his place. Slightly annoyed, he asked,

"Excuse me, you are…" The man introduced himself,

"My name is Griswold. I came with the Rogues…" Larzuk nodded,

"Ah, you are Myrrick's friend and the blacksmith from Tristram. What I can do for you?"

Griswold went closer, "Not much, I just curious what you are doing…do you mind if I can take a look?" The Barbarian smith shrugged his shoulder, as he stepped aside to allow his visitor. Griswold noted a metallic cylindrical thing was lying on the furnace, but it wasn't a mace. It has a hollow hole at the very end of it. He turned to Larzuk,

"What is that?" The young blacksmith sighed,

"Just my wild imagination, this is the weapon that I create to protect the city. Unlike sword, this one doesn't need to be carried, but properly handled. Once you put explosive thing inside, it will belch fire and smoke to the enemy…I already advises Qual-Kehk to use this, but he dismisses me. He says that thing is unthinkable and won't work…oh, don't say that you don't believe such thing," Griswold didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrows,

"Probably I'm old-fashioned, but my view changed when I met Charsi. Now, Larzuk! Tell me how the thing works and I will help you…" The smith looks disbelief,

"You will help me? Why should I believe you?" Griswold raised his eyebrows again,

"I am the greatest smith at Tristram! Now you can shoo me or _we _could work this thing together…" Larzuk grinned and he did what the burly man said.

When Caldash still conversed with Kashya, he suddenly stopped and turned his eyes toward the heavens. The rogue captain asked,

"Sir Caldash, are you all right?" The paladin didn't answer; his eyes blinked rapidly. Kashya immediately shook him.

"Sir Caldash, wake up!" To her surprise, he woke and instantly unsheathed his broadsword. Before she asked, he whispered,

"Be quiet, Kashya! Something will happen here…" The knight went toward the smith, where Griswold and Larzuk worked. The holy warrior said further,

"Shh, someone or…something moves to our direction; I think it wasn't human," The rogue captain pulled her sword, glancing to the paladin,

"Are you certain, Sir Caldash? Is it the one of Baal's minions?" The dark-skinned knight nodded,

"I'm absolutely sure! Wait, here it comes now!" They saw the wall exploded in front of them and something huge stirred the rubbles. The noise brought the smithies out and surprised with what they saw. Larzuk swore,

"By the name of Bul-Kathos!" Griswold trembled,

"W-what is that?" The huge creature that faced Caldash and Kashya was large as Yeti or Abomination; the skeletal snake-like face adorned its head and bony spikes covered its body. Its body was brackish, ropy tangle of cords, while its eyes were reddish patches inside its socket. They focused immediately on the holy knight. Shouting aloud, Caldash cast Charge and attacked the creature with Doombringer. The creature swiped the attack lazily, throwing him from the path. As the paladin tried to recover, something zoomed toward him.

"Look out, Sir Caldash!" The rogue captain pushed him out of danger as the bone spirit hit nearby target. Instead pursuing, the behemoth lumbered around, forgetful of its victims. The paladin commented,

"I can't kill this creature alone; we might need help!" Kashya said,

"And the help will you get!" Instinctively, she pulled a horn and blew loudly.

Around the vicinity, everyone heard the blow. Qual-Kehk barked to his loyal warriors,

"Follow me, my warriors!" At the same time, Myrrick and Akivsha awoke from their sleep. He said,

"It's Kashya! She needs help; something happened outside!" The assassin nodded,

"Let's found out what that is!" Forgetting their nakedness both of them scrambled and took their armors hurriedly. Meanwhile, Zylene helped the barbarian to wear the armor. Orb'al caressed her hair gently before he kissed her gently,

"Let's go, dear…" The sorceress nodded before she wore her garments again. At the tower, the young rogue rubbed her eyes and found the amazon was already in ready position. She asked,

"What's going on, Xelana?" The blonde-haired warrior answered tersely,

"Trouble…"

In other place, the Rathma woke up lazily, scratching his head,

"What's up? Why so early? It is too cold outside…" He stared a gaping hole upon the wall and the summoned minion was nowhere to seen.

"Damn!" Without thinking further, Tha'el wrapped a loincloth around his waist and went outside.

Few moments later, the Rogues, Desert, Iron Wolves and Barbarians had been surrounded the strange creature. Yet, it didn't fight them at all. Everyone looks uneasily as they watched the creature. Then Myrrick and the others came at Caldash's side. The druid asked,

"Caldash, what is that?" The paladin gave a mock surprise,

"I hoped you could tell me. Where have you been? You looks like gone through the Burning Hell again…"The auburn-haired warrior glanced slightly to the assassin who gave him a look of disapproval. He simply blurted,

"A long story." The paladin glanced to Orb'al and Zylene. The sorceress hair's looks unkempt. He could only sigh in resignation. Qual-Kehk went to them,

"Well, anyone can explain what kind of creature that Baal sends to us this time?" The Zann-Esu shook her head,

"I never have seen this creature before…" Akivsha shrugged,

"Neither does me," Aliza suggested,

"Perhaps Tha'el knows…"Asheara already cut her,

"I think we should kill the creature first, by then we can be open for any discussion!"

The veteran warrior agreed, "I agree with what the good lady says! On my mark, warriors!" The Rogues pulled their bows, while the Iron Wolves ready to unleash their spells of destruction toward the creature. Before they were ready, someone put himself between them and the creature, shouting,

"Stop! Please, don't kill my creature!" Myrrick shouted back,

"Tha'el!" Jota'ala's prophecy echoed again inside his mind,

_Harrogath will fall to the treachery of someone you've known_…He pointed the necromancer accusingly,

"Is it your doing? What kind of demon you have summoned this time?" Akivsha watched coldly,

"You have five breaths only to give the proper explanations!" Gasping, the Rathma spoke,

"Okay! I'm confessing that I didn't ask your permission to do this!" Turned to the creature, he explained with a tinge of pride,

"It is Infernal Golem, my great-great grandfather's masterpiece…" The sorceress was stammered to hear that,

"I-infernal Golem…I thought it was a myth in the Mage War!" The sorcerer looks annoyed,

"It wasn't, okay? The same creature has served the Three during the War until Lord de Seis betrayed my great-great grandfather by stealing its formula. Unfortunately, he was unable to summon the creature since the other part was kept by my family for generations. Aftermath the war, the Rathmas decided to change their evil ways by dedicating themselves for preserve the balance between good and evil…" The paladin barked impatiently,

"Your point, Tha'el! Get to the point why you summoned this loathsome creature!" Steeple his fingers, the necromancer answered,

"I wish to turn my family legacy to good cause…" Everyone murmured with the explanation, and then Akivsha asked with her icy tone,

"Are you insane, Tha'el? How can we possibly trust that your creature will not turn on us the minute we lie down to sleep? How can I be sure that _you_ will not order this creature to wait until we are engaged in battle with Baal, then attack us from our exposed flanks?" Orb'al muttered,

"Lest, it will give our heads to Lord of Destruction directly!" To this, Tha'el countered argumentatively,

"The golem only obeys my command! I have been together with you quite long and you still don't trust me…" Aliza smirked,

"You forget what happen inside the Durance of Hate at Kurast?" The Rathma gulped before he continued,

"Okay, that's my fault! However I have been trustworthy since then…" He spread his arm, protecting the golem,

"If you want to kill the golem, you'd better kill me as well…" Everyone around were startled with his decision, even Qual-Kehk was unsure. Akivsha never liked the necromancer; her eyes spoke such wish. The paladin turned to Myrrick,

"Well?" The druid was unsure; as far as he concerned, he couldn't sense any trace of evil inside the golem. Its appearance was offense to the eyes, nevertheless he felt it was necessary to get rid the evil. Is it possible to fight evil with evil? Moreover, the looming menace of Baal's army of destruction was more urgent than this creature. He was sure that his decision might cost him. Thinking very hard, he stared the necromancer grimly and finally spoke,

"Tha'el…you have do something bold by asking us to spare this creature! I decide to let you keep this creature for the battle to come!" Everyone was shocked and murmured his decision, however he continued,

"If the creature had inkling to turn against us, I will kill you on the spot!" Feel relieved, Tha'el kissed the druid's hand many times,

"Thank you, Myrrick! I promise to keep the golem well! Thank you very much!" Suddenly, the loincloth fell to the ground as he continued to kiss. Seeing that, the Rogues screamed hysterically and turned their faces away, including Aliza. Orb'al hugged his girlfriend away from the scene. Kashya and Asheara were speechless, while the male Hirelings chuckled. The assassin said uneasily,

"Tha'el, perhaps do you like to take your clothes first?" At first, the necromancer didn't understand with what she said until he saw the loincloth on the ground. Instantly, his pale face blushed like a beet. Quickly covering his crotch, he went hiding behind the golem. Myrrick couldn't help to grin and held his stomach. Xelana commented,

"Eew, what the balls! I wonder why you don't want me…" About the same time, a raucous laugh broke among the crowd, while Tha'el shouted in vain,

"That's not funny at all!"

Finally the crowd dispersed when the necromancer orders the Infernal Golem to take him away. The rest sat nearby Malah's place. Akivsha stared the druid with disappointment,

"Why do you allow Tha'el to keep the creature? You know it well…" Composing himself, Myrrick answered,

"Akivsha, sometimes we have to give Tha'el a chance to prove himself! He might be cowardly and opportunistic, but many times he had helped us. Just say that I give him a token…" Caldash asked,

"Do you not regret your decision, Myrrick?" The old warrior sighed,

"I might be, but it's worth than never make any decision at all!" The others nodded and grunted agreeably. He turned to the assassin,

"Just watch him, if it satisfies you, Akivsha. Yet give him a chance…" She nodded, though Myrrick saw a spark of displeasure in her black eyes. Then Malah came toward them,

"Myrrick, have you seen Anya?" The druid shook his head,

"No, I didn't see her since this morning. What's wrong, Malah?" The old woman looks worried,

"It isn't like Anya to go without telling me or Qual-Kehk first," Akivsha asked,

"Who was the last person who saw her?" At the same time, Nihlathak passed by, when Malah said,

"Nihlathak…" The elder turned to them, scowling,

"Yes, is there anything I can help?" Myrrick asked,

"Elder, Anya wasn't around this morning. Do you have idea where she goes?" The old man answered with measured words,

"I had an argument with her last night about…" he glanced to the Hirelings around, "…these foreigners. Then she left me alone…and I thought she will be back soon. Don't worry! She's already a woman, and high-spirited too…she can take care of herself." Thinking for a while, he added,

"Oh, I saw Black Wolf outside…I don't know what he does, but I won't wait to find out…" Distraught with the news, the druid said,

"Thank you, Elder!" When Nihlathak departed, Akivsha said,

"I don't trust him, if you ask me." Surprised, the druid turned to her,

"Nihlathak is close to me before, and I trust him as my friend. How can you say so?" To this, Malah added,

"Not long enough, Myrrick…since the fall of Sescheron, Nihlathak looks disturbed and depressed. Like Anya said, he doesn't do anything good. Even she told me that he spent time outside Harrogath than her. Sometimes he disappeared suspiciously…" The auburn-haired warrior countered,

"You talk about Ren'nar…" The old woman sighed,

"You should know better, Myrrick. Those who took the Path of the Wolf couldn't mingle with people like what you did…" As he thought deeply, Caldash said his thought,

"Before I encounter Tha'el's summon, I saw a frozen river and someone cries in distress. What I see might be Anya…she might be in danger, Myrrick," Orb'al inquired,

"Did you see anything else?"

"I see a black wolf among us…but I don't know what it means," Zylene and Xelana turned to the druid who still struggled to accept the news. Then Akivsha suggested,

"We should find Black Wolf first, by then we'll know whereabouts of Anya…" Everyone nodded their understanding, including Myrrick.

Few minutes later, the heroes had scoured the Bloody Foothills. Though everyone had their apprehension, Infernal Golem joined them upon Qual-Kehk's insistence. He said the creature was better outside than inside the city, lest his men and the Hirelings tempted to practice their attack skill upon it. Kashya, Greiz and Asheara decided to stay behind in order to beef the security. Tha'el already wore his Trag'Oul set but his visage was far from his cheerful appearance before. He was smug all the time, while the barbarian sometimes chuckled silently. Noting that, the sorcerer fumed,

"What's so funny? I tell you what happen awhile ago isn't funny at all!" Xelana countered,

"Oh, yeah? You look so handsome…without anything!" Upon hearing that, Orb'al let a boisterous laugh. His girlfriend couldn't help to smile. Before the Rathma managed to unleash a verbal attack, the druid commanded,

"Enough for now, Xelana! Tha'el!" When everyone was silent, he turned to them,

"We'd better split up to make the search easier," The paladin spoke,

"I'm agrees! Orb'al, Zylene and I will go to search along the Arreat Plateau," The barbarian and the sorceress nod, as Myrrick continued,

"Good, Akivsha, Tha'el, Xelana and I are going to the Crystalline Passage…perhaps we can find something there." Then he clasped his hand with Caldash, who said,

"Good luck! I hope you can find Anya first. May the Light be with you!"

"You too, Caldash!" Then they separated to their respective party.

Meanwhile, Myrrick's party has entered the Crystalline Passage. The golem entered the cave clumsily. Akivsha noted that the druid didn't speak after they split. His face looks confused and full of distraught. She finally asked,

"Are you believed what Nihlathak says?" Myrrick turned to her,

"I never doubt Elder's words. I know Ren'nar and Nihlathak for my whole life here, but I couldn't think if Ren'nar really betrays his sacred trust to Mt.Arreat," She reminded him gently,

"You haven't been here for twenty years, Myrrick. Everything you've known has changed, including Anya, Ren'nar, Joanna…" She stopped when realizing that she mentioned her name. But the druid didn't show anything upon the mention of Joanna. Sighing, Akivsha continued,

"Don't try to run from the past, Myrrick. It is over and you had paid the consequences…don't punish youself further."

"Like you, Akivsha?" Both of them stopped; instead lashed back, Akivsha answered with calm tone,

"Because of you, I already make peace with my past. What I have now is duty and obligation…" Suddenly the amazon rushed over them and said,

"Shh, someone had overheard both of you!" The warriors pulled their weapons, while Tha'el gestured his creature to be ready. Myrrick asked,

"How many of them, Xelana?"

"Just one, I think!" As they tread the way carefully, a lonely figure blocked the way. The druid almost shouted, yet he frowned only instead,

"Ren'nar!" The Black Wolf grinned,

"Myrrick, I have been waiting for you…" Before Xelana attacked him, the assassin stopped her and gestured to the black druid. They noticed that Ren'nar skin looked sallow, unhealthy. Blood dripped from his fingers. The auburn-haired warrior asked his erstwhile rival,

"What happened to you? You are wounded…" Leaning upon the rock, Ren'nar sighed,

"I guess all of you are looking for Anya…" Akivsha stared him icily,

"How do you know that?" The black-haired druid smiled,

"Lucky guess, I think. Please pass the rejuvenation potion to me…" She turned to Myrrick, who nodded,

"Give him, Akivsha! He has to tell us what happen to Anya. If he's dead, we will never know …"He glanced darkly,

"If he's involved, I will kill him myself," Akivsha threw the rejuvenation potion to the wounded druid. Upon receiving the potion, Black Wolf smirked,

"Like a bargain, huh? I have nothing to hide here, but it is up to you to know the truth. Trust me, it would be bitter…"

"I noted Nihlathak looks agitated when your friends come. I find out its suspicious when he was spared from the carnage at Sescheron. Then he went out from the city last night and I followed him. To my surprise, he met with the demons, minions of Baal outside and…"Without warning, Myrrick snapped and slammed him to the cave wall, bellowing,

"YOU'RE LYING! Elder Nihlathak wouldn't do such thing! I don't believe you!" Despite the mighty clamp upon his windpipe, Ren'nar managed to speak,

"You…want…the…truth…and…I…give…you…! …Are…you…afraid…to…hear…it…" Akivsha quickly held him,

"Myrrick, you will kill him! Stop it!" He didn't listen until she said again,

"You want to help Anya? Let him finish first…" Then something dawned inside the druid's mind, he saw her with a pleading expression. He realized this reminds him when both of them crossed the sea. He let Ren'nar fall to the ground. Xelana quickly pointed her javelin to stop the black druid from running away. Myrrick slumped on the ground, while the assassin said,

"Black Wolf, I'm afraid you have to finish your story," The black druid nodded,

"I couldn't hear their talks, but it seems Nihlathak was promising something to Baal. At that time, Anya appeared. Before she could escape, a winged demoness snatched her. I quickly jumped to save her, but the demons instantly surrounded me and even wounded me…" The auburn-haired one asked hoarsely,

"Why don't you try to save her?" Ren'nar answered with a pained expression,

"I try, but God knows how many those demons! I fight furiously like a rabid wolf, yet I was overwhelmed! If you don't believe me, ask Anya. She will tell you!" Everyone was silent, until Myrrick rose and went toward his rival. His hesitance had cost Joanna's life, while Ren'nar had pushed his limit only to help Anya, their friend. He realized that both of them had lost the woman whom they love. Now he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Ren'nar, I can't help Anya alone, but we can do it together! Please help me!" Myrrick offered his hand, while Ren'nar regarded it suspiciously. Without accepting the hand, he rose and said,

"I do this not because of you, but because of Anya!" The druid sighed,

"Whatever, this is for Anya!"

When they entered the cave, the Yeti and Frozen Horrors greeted them. Myrrick and Ren'nar instantly transformed into werebear and werewolf. The black werewolf tore the enemy's rank viciously, while the huge werebear trashed the remaining foes. The flock of ravens and pack of wolves quickly thinned the enemies. Akivsha threw the Wake of Fire and Lightning Sentry to clear the way, while cut down an unlucky Yeti. Tha'el sent his Infernal Golem to crush his foes left and right. Not for long, shrill shrieks heard. The Stygian Furies and Succubi joined the fray. Ren'nar in werewolf form jumped to a Succubi and sank his fangs upon the demon neck, while tore its body apart. The werebear caught a Stygian Fury and ripped the demon apart. The assassin commented,

"I think our friend is nearby!" Shifting back into his human form, Myrrick commanded,

"Form up! We'll push inside the cave and take the battle to inside!" Positioning the golem to absorb the attacks, the warriors pushed forward. After the grueling hours, they finally pushed through into a small lake with an island in the middle. In the island, Demonia and an albino yeti stood and guarded…

Myrrick and Ren'nar shouted simultaneously, "Anya!" The spirited alchemist was encased half-body inside a block of ice. Shaking and chattering, she called weakly,

"Myrrick…Ren'nar…" The demoness shouted with displeasure,

"Black Wolf? And you? You're beginning to annoy me, but as usual, you are too late! Lord Baal will have what he wants!" Myrrick pointed her,

"Where is Nihlathak? What is your plan?" Demonia shrieked,

"You won't live long enough to find it! Frozenstein, kill them all!" The albino yeti stormed them with a surprising speed. However, the Infernal Golem immediately met him head-to-head. Before the demoness managed to stop the druids, Akivsha leaped in front of her,

"Face me first, demon!" She swung her Suwayyah, which evaded neatly by Demonia. In return, the demoness shouted,

"Blood Mana!" A wracking sensation hit the assassin's body, but she already cast Shadow Master before the curse hit her. The young demoness shocked to see the clone attacked her, while its master tried to recover herself. Unlike the open sky, the cave offered no advantage for the Succubus. She couldn't fly very far inside the narrow cavern. Even worse, she couldn't cast curses to the clone, since it wasn't a real person.

Tha'el simply took care the remaining Horrors; the Infernal Golem could cast Iron Maiden and Bone Spirit to help itself. In other side, Xelana jabbed the multiple enemies at the same time, even gouged some eyes of the Succubi. Her Valkyrie killed the remaining enemy with a ruthless efficiency.

At the same time, Myrrick and Ren'nar broke the block of ice together and helped Anya get out. The black druid quickly carried her out and said,

"Myrrick, she needs help! I will go to Malah!" Turning to the assassin, who nodded, the auburn-haired one answered,

"Go ahead; I will join both of you!" Anya spoke,

"I will…open… a…portal…for us…"

"No, Anya…you're…" The Black Wolf was unable to continue as the reddish portal appeared in front of them and sucked them inside. The Red Bear turned to the fight between the golem and Frozenstein. Despite the strength and speed, the yeti was unable to match the golem. In other hand, Demonia had difficulty in fighting Shadow Master and Akivsha altogether. When the assassin slashed her blades, the Succubus deflected them with her razor-sharp claws until Akivsha shouted,

"Dragon Tail!" She kicked sideways, sending the demoness sprawled. Before leaped on the air, the assassin sent an upward slash. Demonia felt something pricked her face and found out a bleeding thin scar upon her beautiful face. She screamed full of hatred,

"My face! You dared to slice my beautiful face! I want your blood!" Yet, her threat was almost ended when the raven-haired woman sent Blade Sentry toward her. Without waiting any longer, the demoness flew away and escaped the whirling blade.

Amidst the titanic battle between the golem and the yeti, the former finally gained upper hand by trashing Frozenstein out. The necromancer quickly gestured his creature to follow the amazon and the assassin who already left the place through Anya's portal.

Back to Harrogath, Caldash, Orb'al and Zylene had waited them. Malah quickly gave a hot brew to the shaking Anya, while Larzuk covered her with a fur pelt. The Black Wolf leaned nearby. Qual-Kehk and the other Hirelings watched them. The alchemist smiled, when she saw Myrrick,

"Myrrick, thank you for saving me…I'm always indebted to both of you," The druid shook his head,

"No, Anya. Thank to Ren'nar; he has been trying hard to save you…I want to ask you something, Anya…" Her face was fallen, however she said,

"What Ren'nar says is true, Myrrick. Nihlathak has betrayed all of us." Everyone was shocked, but none like Myrrick who felt his head was hit by a hammer. He gripped his fist tightly as Anya continued,

"It seems Baal has spared Nihlathak for the purpose. He seems delirious after the event and believed that what we fighting for are useless. I overheard him when he spoke with those demons. He promised Lord of Destruction by giving our most holy relic of the Ancients!" The Barbarian captain growled,

"That creep! How dare he give our holy token to the enemy of Humanity! Nihlathak must die, I say!" The men shouted their agreement. Anya added,

"I'm agreeing with you, Qual-Kehk! I wish to choke him by myself, had I not too weak from my imprisonment!" She turned to Myrrick again,

"Myrrick, I know you're close to Nihlathak but he has betrayed us. You must kill him in order to stop Baal from dooming Sanctuary…" The druid was struggled inside; he was torn between the sacred duty and his friendship with Nihlathak. It is very hard when you have to kill _your own friend_. How could he do that? Malah said sympathetically,

"Myrrick, Nihlathak is no longer the one you've known. He has gone in Sescheron for good…" Caldash added,

"I know it is difficult, Myrrick! I experience the same, when Mephisto transformed my teachers into demons. However, we have to move forward…" While Myrrick still didn't answer, Ren'nar shouted,

"Red Bear, are you gone coward again? If you don't want to kill him, let me do it the job!" The druid's eyes wondered to find any support, but he has none. The assassin realized that he had to do something. Myrrick was sinking fast, deep into some hopeless place within himself and they couldn't afford that right now.

"Myrrick, listen"- Akivsha was quiet but urgent- "I don't want to die." That caught his attention.

"They don't want to die…" Myrrick realized that he almost committed the same mistake; Joanna died because of his hesitancy. Now more life is at the stake! He couldn't afford that. This is no longer vengeance, but survival. Gathering his courage, he called Black Wolf,

"Ren'nar, don't!" The black druid turned around, "I'll be the one who do that…"

Few moments later, the heroes came out from Anya's portal to Nihlathak's temple. The strong breeze greeted them. The dilapidated temple looks dark and foreboding danger. Myrrick pondered his past as he walked toward the temple. Nobody spoke for a while until he said,

"Come, let's finish this quickly! I have a friend to kill now…"

They immediately met stiff resistance inside; a band of Reanimated Horde led by Pindleskinhad been waiting them. These undead were hard to kill, since they were able to withstood so many abuses upon their withered bodies. Even Xelana's jab was useless to keep them. She immediately sent her Valkyrie to mow them down. Tha'el's Infernal Golem brushed them away, but they always kept coming. Orb'al had unleashed the whirlwind to cut them, however it was Caldash who found the best way. The nearby Reanimated Horde came to him, but the paladin quickly cut the creature down. As the undead went down, he activated his Redemption aura. When he stepped upon the fallen enemy, they instantly dissolved into nothingness. He shouted to Zylene,

"Zylene, use Blizzard!" The sorceress nodded, and then cast her spell. The furious freezing wind quickly stopped the Reanimated Hordes on their track. Myrrick, Ren'nar, Akivsha and Orb'al charged and shattered the frozen enemies into icecubes. Caldash fought Pindleskin fiercely; he quickly cut the undead from top to below in the middle. He spotted a tunnel,

"Myrrick, look!" The auburn-haired druid turned around,

"This must lead us to Hall of Vaught! Come, we have no time left!" They entered the tunnel carefully. Black Wolf warned them,

"Be careful, Nihlathak's master might have some surprises for us…" As they walked, Zylene felt something liquid creeping upon her shoulder. The amazon shouted,

"Zylene, beside you!" When she turned around she saw the creeping, worm-like demons upon her shoulder. With hysterical shrieks, she wiped them; unaware of the danger above. The sack-like creature fell upon her, however, it was squashed by the Infernal Golem immediately. Orb'al quickly went to help her girlfriend. Akivsha said,

"Putrid defilers! Beware, don't let them put their Pain worms inside you!" To their horror, the ceiling was filled with plenty of such creature. Myrrick and Ren'nar quickly slashed the fallen defilers, though the pain worms rained them. Before they could even moved further, something came toward them. It was a shapeless demon with the snout-like mouth. The myriad of eyes stared them with hunger as the proboscis salivated and showed row of conical teeth.

"Ai, ai!" Xelana wailed, "A Reziarfg! A Reziarfg is come!"

Zylene stared with wide eyes. "By Zann-Esu!" she cried, and letting her staff fall she covered her face. The black druid turned to the assassin, asking,

"What is that thing?" The assassin answered with clenched teeth,

"A Reziarfg! It is spawned by the Stygian Beast from the Abyss. I don't expect that Baal is able to send such disgusting creature!" she turned to Myrrick, "Beware, Reziarfg is quite powerful! We must avoid the creature; fighting it is wasting time!"

"Leave it to my Infernal Golem!" The massive golem quickly hit the Reziarfg with its thorny fist. Yet, the creature merely splashed acrid pus toward the creature. Ren'nar went to join the fight, when the paladin shouted warning,

"Black Wolf, the creature is dangerous!" The black druid answered briefly,

"What harm in the testing, then?" He quickly stabbed his blade to the spawn of the Stygian, but the steel sank into the slimy mucous that covered its body. Black Wolf saw the myriad eyes turned upon him and he was slammed by the proboscis quickly. The creature, moving with astonishing speed, hurled its toothy lips at him. Before the Reziarfg managed to catch him, Caldash slashed the proboscis. It was vibrated in pain. While the knight fends off the demons, Orb'al quickly pulled him. Ren'nar said quietly, "He's right!" The red-haired druid shouted aloud,

"Forget the creature, we must find Nihlathak before it's too late! Tha'el, deal with the creature! We'll go through!"

"I'm on it!"

Pushing toward Hall of Pain and Suffering, Myrrick and the others trailed the endless underground tunnel, while the Reziarfg and the Infernal Golem still fought. The Putrid Defilers still delay their movements. Finally they entered the spacious hall and saw the Barbarian elder sat in the middle. His crevassed face showed a mixture of concern and worry. He surprised them by speaking in a calm, deliberate manner,

"Black Wolf! Red Bear! Have you settled your differences finally?" The black druid pointed him,

"Nihlathak, where is Baal? Where is the relic of the Ancients?" The elder shook his head with a mock regret,

"I'm so sorry; Lord Baal just left a moment ago and yes, I have given him the relic…" Myrrick was shocked to hear that; he said in a shaking voice,

"Elder, how could you do that? You've betrayed our sacred duty…our mission!" Nihlathak continued,

"Myrrick, I do what is necessary! I do this to save Harrogath; not only from certain death but also from the defilement of Mount Arreat by the hands of the infidels…" Orb'al cried aloud,

"Liar! It was you who defiled the holy mount by giving Lord of Destruction the access to reach the Worldstone!" Caldash added,

"Elder Nihlathak, you're making a big mistake by trusting Baal! He won't spare Harrogath, once he gets what he wants!" In response, the wizened man hissed, and they shuddered at the hideous change,

"It was the infidel like you who had become threat to our way of life! It wasn't me, but Qual-Kehk and Anya who had make a big mistake by trusting the people like you!" He stared to Zylene and Orb'al, and spat toward them,

"You have polluted your blood…the blood of a great hero by mingle with the desert harlot like her! I was ashamed to you!" Ren'nar roared,

"Stop your forked tongue, Nihlathak! We're come to kill you for your treachery!"

"Kill me?" Nihlathak mused, as if puzzled, "Try it then! Would you, Myrrick?" Upon the challenge, the druid replied,

"Elder Nihlathak, if you submit yourself to us, I will talk to Grandmaster Jo'taala and Qual-Kehk to give you a lenient penalty…" For a second, the elder hesitated, and no one breathed. Then he spoke, and his voice was shrill and cold. Pride and hate were conquering him.

"Submit? To the cowardly druid who preferred to hid in their forest? Or to the stubborn, foolhardy warrior inside the city, which no longer needs help? I'm not a fool and I don't trust them! I already saved Harrogath! I won't surrender to anyone!" He laughed wildly,

"Lord Baal has been kind enough by sending his servant for my bidding!" Baal's Minions appeared around him from nowhere. Ren'nar glanced darkly to his companion,

"Did I tell you that? I say, we must kill him now!" He charged immediately into the demons, followed by the other heroes. They hacked into the Minions' ranks, as those demons quickly fell to their wrath. However, the traitorous elder had prepared surprise for them. Black Wolf charged toward him, trampling the fallen Minions beneath his boots. Nihlathak lifted his hand…and a thunderous explosion accompanied by putrid gas threw the black druid back. Everyone turned and helped him; the Rathma quickly realized something,

"It's Corpse Explosion!" The paladin, barbarian and sorceress quickly took the distance; the same with the druid and the assassin. Nihlathak said gleefully,

"As I thought; this will coming in handy someday! I learned the spell from Colenzo," Myrrick gritted his teeth in frustration; a pile of dead Minions was between them and Nihlathak. The rest simply barred them. Charging toward was suicidal. They had provided their enemy the ammo. Suddenly, the assassin patted his shoulder, whispering,

"Myrrick, trust to yourself! It isn't over yet…" She instantly threw her gadgets toward those carcasses. To Nihlathak's surprise, the nearby corpse exploded. The druid's face brightened to see that and he commanded the rest,

"Everyone, use your corpse-reducing abilities! We'll bring the battle on him!" With a gesture, he commanded Carrion Vine to absorb the carcasses, while Ren'nar sent Solar Creeper. Orb'al moved forward and cut the unlucky demons that were slow enough to escape his wrath. As they fell on the earth, Caldash summoned Redemption aura and purified them instantly. Tha'el commanded his Infernal Golem to clear the way and sometimes cast Corpse Explosion to deter Nihlathak. Meanwhile, the Zann-Esu had a better way,

"Blizzard!" A stream of breeze quickly freeze the Minions into ice statues; Xelana and her Valkyrie picked them one by one. While throwing her Death Sentries, Akivsha shouted to the druid,

"Go, Myrrick!" Nodding, the auburn-haired warrior strode among the exploding carcasses and shouted loudly,

"NIHLATHAK! Ready or not, I've come for you!" The elder became whitish pale and sent his spell toward the charging druid. Yet, Myrrick managed to jump over the last exploding corpses and landed close to his quarry. The traitor still had a last trick from his sleeves, as he unleashed the breeze toward his pursuer. Gnashing, the druid cast Cyclone Armor to reduce the damage. He rose and lifted the Isenhart Lightbrand. He asked,

"Elder, why are you doing this? Baal lied to you; he won't let Harrogath alone!" Nihlathak spoke vehemently,

"Nonsense! He promised to me, that he would spare Harrogath once he got the Worldstone!" The elder offered his hand,

"Come, Myrrick. I once was your teacher and your friend…Remember, it was me who introduce you to Joanna. This is for your gratitude? Or at least, think that we were friends before…" Myrrick stared the elder; he almost lowered his sword when Joanna's dying word echoed inside,

_Save the Highland…Save Sanctuary _He steeled himself and hardened his face,

"Elder, I remember that clearly; it looks like yesterday! However, I have promised Joanna to save Highland and…the others to save Sanctuary. What you have done is endangering both of them, and I can't let you do that…" Before the traitor managed to cast another spell, Myrrick instinctively drove the Isenhart Lightbrand into his ribcage, puncturing the lungs. Nihlathak gasped as the cold steel entered his body. With a sudden movement, the druid jerked the sword from its victim. The elder choked and coughed blood profusely, before he knelt on the ground.

"Why? Why, Myrrick? I just…want to…help…I supposedly…died with…Ord…Rekar…and…Aust…but…why…Baal…let…me…live?" Myrrick almost landed another blow, but he couldn't bring himself. The rest have arrived to see the painful scene, as the druid held his estranged friend. Nihlathak coughed again,

"Probably…you're…right…and…I…was…wrong…" He looked to his killer,

"Would…you…forgive…me…Myrrick…?" Teary-eyed, the auburn-haired warrior said with a choked voice,

"Elder, I…have…forgiven…you…I'm…sorry…" Suddenly Nihlathak screamed and his body instantly disintegrated into a misty form, before it was sucked down into the Abyss. The spirit let a mournful wail and finally disappeared. Everyone was silent; Akivsha went to the druid but stopped short. Myrrick punched the ground with his fist, and then he roared loudly as he could,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The wind breezed sadly upon the abandoned temple,

Author's note: Finally, I have managed to finish this chapter. Due to the constraint, I've decided to put two quests into one story. I hope this won't lessen the fun. If you want to send opinions, reviews, critics (or flames), you are welcome. Expect the next chapter, 'Cry of the Ancients'. See you soon!


	6. Cry of The Ancients

Cry of the Ancients

(Rite of Passage)

Day Six, morning,

The entire city was eerily silent; nobody spoke since the warriors returned from Nihlathak's temple. Everyone was sure about the death of the traitorous elder in his hands, but they didn't dare to speak aloud…not in front of the druid. Myrrick has confined himself since then. His friends waited outside, wondering about him. The Hirelings watched them with mixed expression. Qual-Kehk has forbidden anyone to disturb them. Griswold and Larzuk still worked their project, but their attention was turned to the other things. Yet, the people felt uncomfortable tension on the air. They knew for sure that Baal would send his army of destruction to raze Harrogath. With Nihlathak's relic, the town was insignificant now.

The door creaked slowly, as Anya and Akivsha entered the cot. They saw the druid sat motionlessly at the corner, burying his face inside. The assassin gestured the alchemist to come closer.

"Myrrick," Anya called, "I…truly sorry about Nihlathak. I know it must have been hard to you, but…he gave us no choice. Had you not kill him, Qual-Kehk would have…" She touched his shoulder,

"Myrrick, would you forgive me? Would you forgive us?" Myrrick was silent; Joanna's dying voice echoed inside his head,

_Save the highland…_Then he said resignedly,

"Anya, you doesn't do anything wrong. It was my fault to not suspect Nihlathak beforehand…I trusted him." Slowly, he rose from the floor,

"It was too late now to mourn the loss; however we still can save the Worldstone before Baal gets it! I…I mean we won't fail again this time!" The young alchemist's face beamed as she saw the change. Akivsha smirked with approval. The druid spoke aloud,

"I must fulfill my promise to Joanna! I want to meet Qual-Kehk now!"

Everyone outside hailed Myrrick when he came out and the stout warriors ushered him to Qual-Kehk. The barbarian elder lifted his hand to silence the cheers,

"Myrrick, you have done the boldest thing that the mortals ever did! You have pursued Diablo everywhere, even to the Burning Hell and killed the demon. Now you have proven your worth by deterring Baal's attempt to destroy Harrogath and Scosglen together, and recently eliminated the traitor among us…for that you have earned my respect!" The Hirelings shouted and clapped aloud. The veteran went closer and showed his great sword to the druid. Suddenly, Myrrick stopped him,

"No, Qual-Kehk! You deserve this sword for your selfless devotion to protect Mt. Arreat! That's not for me; I can't accept it!" He turned to his friends, "I couldn't kill Diablo if not because of my friends!"

"Zylene has helped us with her knowledge; Caldash had faithfully helped us with his faith!" The paladin merely nodded, while the sorceress was blushed. Myrrick continued,

"Orb'al is a worthy warrior; he took his oath faithfully and accompanied us everywhere. Tha'el…" Everyone turned to the necromancer and his Golem uneasily,

"He has been a good friend…and Akivsha…she helped me to put everything in focus and show me that the past won't stop us…" Tha'el grinned only. Myrrick paused when he saw Ren'nar who scowled to him. Coughed a bit, he finally said,

"Black Wolf deserves more gratitude than me, since he had proven his courage by attacking the demons by himself! If you want to give the sword, please give it to him!" The black druid was stunned with the declaration; he was speechless for a moment. Everyone clapped again and the elderly warrior nodded in admiration. The druid said,

"Our job is not done yet. Baal must be stopped before he gets to the Worldstone! Qual-Kehk, is there another way to reach the holy mountain?" Qual-Kehk replied grimly,

"Only one, Rite of Passage at the Altar of the Ancients!"

Zylene mused, "Rite of Passage?" Anya explained,

"The barbarian and druid tribes had been given task to guard Mount Arreat and the most courageous among them were chosen to protect the entrance and bar the unworthy! There were only three warriors chosen millennia ago." The warrior added,

"Though we already acknowledge your exceptional deeds, the Ancients don't share the same mind. I'm afraid you have to prove yourself by battling them!" The Rathma quipped,

"That sounds not so difficult…" Qual-Kehk cut him,

"Watch your mouth, sorcerer! The Ancients are not decrepit, old men like you think! The holy mountain had blessed them with supernatural powers. The death and time have no power over them…"

Xelana commented, "It means they are…immortal?"

"Yes, but not invincible; only the worthy ones can overcome them!" While the warriors let those explanation sank, the necromancer asked,

"I'm sorry! How do we know that we are the worthy one?" The big sweatdrop appeared upon everyone's head. Finally, Myrrick shouted,

"I don't know, but we have to try to stop Baal or die trying!" Caldash replied,

"That's the spirit! By the Light, we'll succeed!" Suddenly, Orb'al said with a measured tone,

"What about Baal's army of destruction? Nihlathak was fool to trust him; once we left the city, he would send those demons to do their works…" The rogue captain replied,

"Leave Harrogath to us! The Rogues of the Sightless Eyes shall defend this city until the last drop of blood!" Griez growled,

"The Desert Mercenaries had already protected Lut Gholein from the demons; we won't fail to protect this one!"

Asheara added, "Easy, boys! As long as the Iron Wolves stood, no demons will enter this city!"

Qual-Kehk folded his arms over his broad chest, "Good." Myrrick watched all of them with certainity; his heart swelled with their enthusiasm. The battle ahead of them would be terrible, but they were ready. He shouted aloud,

"Fight on! Fight on until Sanctuary was safe from the Burning Hell's clutches!"

When the gates of Harrogath closed with a clang, the heroes immediately went to the Frigid Highland. They passed the Crystalline Passage and came out at the other end. Few hours later, Tha'el complained,

"How long do we reach the Altar?" Everyone frowned upon the comments, because the Rathma didn't looks tired since he was carried by the Infernal Golem. Orb'al answered him out of irritation,

"You have complained all along the way; perhaps you should get down and I will show you…" A loud shout came from the front,

"Be quiet! It is better to both of you to run faster! Remember, Harrogath and Sanctuary's safety were depended on us!" The barbarian and the necromancer clamped their mouth, while glance to each other. Zylene patted his lover's shoulder, gesturing him to pace faster. Ren'nar turned to Akivsha,

"I think Red Wolf learns this kind of motivation from you…" The assassin smiled,

"No, he does it by himself!"

"I guess so…"

After few hours running the treacherous terrain, they finally arrived at a huge plain covered by stone floors. A small altar stood in the middle of the plain. Three golden statues surrounded the plain in a triangular pattern, distancing itself from the altar. Caldash whispered solemnly,

"The Ancients, protectors of Mount Arreat," The Zann-Esu nodded,

"Talic, Korlic and Madawc, Their deeds were legendary, even to the Aranoch. It was such an honor for me, a Zann-Esu to visit this hallowed place…" The amazon looks unimpressed,

"Hey, we're coming here to save the world, not to recall history…"Myrrick, Orb'al and Ren'nar didn't speak at all, while Akivsha watched the place warily. She said,

"I sensed a foul smell here…Baal just passed this place an hour ago before us…" The druids gritted their teeth. Tha'el turned to the statues with disdain,

"And they didn't do anything to stop him?" The Black Wolf hissed,

"Shut your mouth! Your wish might come true sooner than you think…" After he spoke, a thick mist covered the plain, reducing their vision significantly. The red-haired druid said,

"Use caution, everyone!" They quickly closed their distance and tried to not moving at all.

Back to Harrogath, the Hirelings had manned the wall around the city. Anya and Malah brought the women and children into the safest place, while Griswold was ready. Qual-Kehk inspected the last preparations for the defense. When he met the others, the rogue captain informed,

"Everything is already in place, Qual-Kehk! I had put my girls on the walls close to the gates! The rogue will make sure there will be no demons steps into the threshold of the gate"

Asheara added, "My men will scour the city to insure no demons are able to infiltrate the city!"

With his usual frown, Greiz said, "In any case, you'll find the three of us at your side when you need us,"

"Good," the veteran warrior said. "I'm counting on every one of you…" Suddenly, Larzuk came to them. With panted breath, the young blacksmith said,

"Qual-Kehk, probably this is a good time to try my…" A loud blow echoed along the mountains; everyone turned to the east. The warrior said,

"Not now, Larzuk! There is something pressing now…" He went into the gate with the other Hirelings' commander. Larzuk looks dejected, however the blacksmith from Tristram patted his shoulder,

"Don't worry, our time will come!"

When Qual-Kehk arrived upon the wall, he couldn't believe what he saw. Baal's army of destruction has swarmed all around the city. The plain was dark with their marching companies, and as far as eyes cloud strain in the mirk there sprouted, like a foul fungus growth, all about the beleaguered city great camps of tents. Down from the hills on either side poured the Minions of Destruction innumerable. From the host of demons there went up a jeering yell. The Overseers drove the host toward the city, along with their siege machines. The horde of the Siege Beasts, Greater Mummies and even Council Members pushed their way amidst the cracks of the whip. The Blood Lords formed the vanguard before the gate, while the rest directed the Reziarfgs. The flocks of Succubi, Stygian Furies and Megademons circled above Harrogath, like vultures that expect their fill. The wind blew, but the sun now climbing towards the South was veiled, and through a threatening haze it gleamed, remote, a sullen red, as if it were the ending of the day , or the end maybe of all the world of light. Aliza looked uneasily to the plain; however she saw a grim determination inside Qual-Kehk's eyes. Turning his attention slowly to the Hirelings, he spoke with a booming voice,

"Sons and daughters of Sanctuary, hear me! Today is our destiny! For long time, the Children of Arreat had been protected the holy mountain with their lives. We thought this is our only calling!"

"But we were wrong! Now all of Sanctuary comes to help us! We will not fail! Are you with me?" As one, the assembly rose and thrust their fists into the air, "Yes!" they thundered in unison. The grizzled barbarian warrior said,

"Let them come and we shall show the fury of the Hirelings to them!"

Meanwhile at the Altar of the Ancients, the heroes still unmoved as the mist still surrounded them. When the mist lifted, Myrrick spotted three armor-garbed men came to their direction. One of them wore the flame-colored armor and brandished a flaming broadsword and a kite shield with horse symbol emblazoned. His companion wore the silvery green armor and carried a long polearm. The gruff, grim-eyed one only carried a pair of axes. Akivsha noted the armored men look youthful, unlike the gruff man. Instead engaging them in combat, the mysterious men stopped five steps from them. The silvery-armored man asked them,

"Stay where you are, strangers! You are not allowed to step on the Mount Arreat; we are the Ancients, guardian of the holy mountain! I, Korlic have spoken…" The flame-armored man added,

"I am Talic!" The grim-looked man stared them with wild eyes that can be matched only by Ren'nar. He growled like a beast,

"And I am Madawc!" Then the auburn-haired and the black druid knelt in front of them; the others followed him. Myrrick spoke with utmost respect,

"Elders, I am Myrrick of Scosglen. It is important for us to let us through. Baal, Lord of Destruction has come to take the Worldstone. We have to go to stop him, before he dooms Sanctuary…" The three Ancients looks upon each other, but then Talic argued,

"Impossible, you are wrong! We won't let a demon to pass us!" The druid continued,

"I don't mean to be insolent, Elder Talic! Baal had possession of your relic, that's why he can walk unfettered here…" Korlic merely nodded, until he spoke again,

"I see, but we can't break the rule. As it said, only the worthy ones can enter the Worldstone Chamber and you have to prove it by fight us! We will be the one who picks whom we will fight among you?" Behind, Tha'el quipped,

"Why don't I send my Infernal Golem to bash them? That would be easy!" Xelana cuts him,

"Shut up, do you think it is so easy?" Orb'al hushed them to quiet, as the Ancients stared them deeply. Finally, Talic broke the silence,

"You." He pointed the sorceress, "I will fight against you…" The sorceress shuddered, but then the barbarian intervened,

"No, I'll be the one who fight you, Elder Talic. Zylene aren't ready…" The red-armored Ancient frowned after heard Orb'al's offer. He inquired,

"Who are you, brave warrior?"

"I'm Orb'al of Sescheron, son of Alendor!" Talic nodded,

"Then I accept your offer, O, Orb'al of Sescheron!" The warrior prepared his axes and went forward when the Zann-Esu said,

"Orb'al, be careful…" The barbarian smiled only. Myrrick saw them, when the silver-armored Ancient called him,

"I will fight you. Do you accept that, Myrrick of Scosglen?" The druid was stunned; however he immediately controlled himself and said calmly,

"It is an honor, Elder Korlic! I accept the challenge!" Madawc scanned the band until his sight fell upon the Black Wolf. Both of them traded glance, but none would give up. Finally, 'the Prophet' pointed his finger upon the renegade druid. Ren'nar quipped,

"Well, I guess it is me! I have heard your reputation, and I hope they do your justice…" The black druid pulled his tomahawk, while Madawc spread his arms in open stance. Before the warriors began to fight, Myrrick said,

"Don't do anything to mar this fight; this fight is between the children of Arreat!" Akivsha replied,

"Don't worry, you can trust us…" A smile appeared on the aging druid's lips,

"I know you would!" He pulled the Isenhart Lightbrand, as Korlic held his polearm parallel to his stance. Or'bal took the offensive stance against Talic. Madawc and Ren'nar were locked in a deadly dance.

Then they let their battle cries before storming toward their opponent.

Below, the battle had broken on Harrogath. Before the first wave of demons hit the gate, Kashya cried, "Fire!" The air grew black with the shafts of her rogue's arrows. The demons fell upon the ground, sending their kinds into a rabid frenzy. The Succubi and Stygian Furies dived on the wall, tearing with iron talons and using dark magics to slay whoever they could find. The army of destruction fired arrows of their own. Several rogues next to Kashya fell under the barrage. Nearby, Qual-Kehk pulled a black fletched shaft out of the armor. As more arrows and rocks flew, the warrior called, "Asheara, do something!"

The leader of the Iron Wolves nodded. She directed her men to bolster the defense against the demons' attack. Soon lightning, cold bolt and fire attacks burst up from above as Asheara's men confronted the Succubi and Stygian Furies. Some of them died and fell like fireballs to the earth. Baal's army surged around the gate like a black tide. The bodies of the fighting and the dying demons looked like great mounds of insects squirming before the city gates. The Overseers sent the Minions to carry the iron ladders.

Aliza shouted, "Captain Kashya, the ladders are coming!" The rogue captains shouted,

"Stop them, Aliza!" With a gesture, the young rogue commanded her fellows and pulled their arrows toward the incoming ladders. A rain of arrows poured upon the ladder-carrying demons, stalling them severely. Inside the city, the Desert mercenaries and the Barbarian reinforced the gate. Greiz shouted the command,

"Open your eyes! Keep the gate!" Qual-Kehk turned to the raging battle, whispering silently,

_Myrrick, I hope the Ancients blessed you_!"

At the Altar, the fight raged on. The barbarian lunged forward to the red Ancient. Talic quickly parried, deflecting his opponent's axes, then took half a step to the right and delivered a precise strike, skillfully diverted by Orb'al. Weapons clattered together, steel skimming steel as the two felt each other out. The barbarian began to fight with the fury of a warrior possessed, yet it was quickly matched by the Ancient. The enemy swung the sword at him, but in a fraction of a second, Orb'al was through his guard to drive his elbow under the enemy's chin. Talic stunned, however he quickly controlled himself. He favored his young opponent with a smile, and Orb'al considered that as a flattery. Then the Ancient quickly unleashed Whirlwind to him. Zylene gasped; she always seen her lover using Whirlwind, but Talic's Whirlwind attack was surrounded by furious blaze. Instead attacking, the barbarian focused himself, aiming his sight to the enemy and then charging…

The sorceress shouted, "Orb'al, no!" The barbarian rammed himself toward the blazing whirlwind, while putting his axes to protect him. The Ancient saw that and immediately slowed himself, but they both knocked out. Before Talic managed to mount an attack, Orb'al attacked again with ferocity until he landed a powerful blow toward his opponent. Stunned, the Ancient thudded to the floor. The warrior knocked his broadsword away and leaped toward him, placing the axes at his opponent's throat.

"You lose…" Orb'al said, "Grandfather…" Talic let aloud a boisterous laugh,

"Magnificent! I have guarded the mountain for eternity, but who knows I was defeated by my own grandson?" The young warrior offered his hand, which refused,

"No, grandson! I'm not old; I still the same age when the Ancient had chosen me…" The flame-armored warrior stared the young warrior; his face beamed with pride. Then he asked,

"How is your father? How about your grandmother?" Orb'al said without any expression,

"Grandmother has died fifteen years ago. After your departure, he promised to train himself so you won't be ashamed! He also taught me…My father was fallen when Baal invaded Sescheron, but he was a great warrior!" Talic was silent, before he said,

"I can see that…you are really the father's son…" He glanced curiously to the Zann-Esu,

"You already know how to choose wife, are you?" The warrior's face blushed red,

"Yes, Grandfather…" He called Zylene to come,

"Grandfather, this is Zylene of Zann-Esu, my wife! Zylene, may I introduce you Talic, my grandfather!" The sorceress surprised, but she quickly offered,

"It is an honor for me to meet you, Elder Talic!" Talic stopped her,

"No, don't say so, my child! Am I looks old for you?"

Meanwhile, the Black Wolf ran forward with a blood-curdling yell, launching himself at his opponent. Grinning wildly, Madawc raised his axes and locked the black druid's tomahawk. Not wanting to be defeated, the black druid grabbed his opponent's right arm and pulled it away. To his surprise, the 'mad prophet' had head-butted him at the forehead. Ren'nar growled ferally, before delivering a sharp kick to send the foe's axe up into the air. Madawc immediately punched his torso, distancing them three steps. The black druid realized that he had to morph into his Werewolf form if he wants to win. Black furs appeared around his body, while his mouth elongated into snout. The mad prophet laughed,

"Now this is what I call a good _fight_!" Ren'nar's werewolf snarled viciously as he leaped to tear the warrior. Everyone surprised when they saw Madawc threw away his axes and wrestled the werewolf bare-handed. Tha'el exclaimed,

"This is crazy! He will be torn apart!" Caldash merely said,

"Let's see first!" The werewolf tried to bite the opponent's face, but the warrior grabbed the snout and tried to pull it apart. The beast inside the druid panicked; so it scratched Madawc furiously. The mad prophet ignored the attack like nothing. Both of them fell to the ground, while keep struggling and rolling away. The werewolf finally summoned Frenzy and quickly overpowered the warrior. Just before he was about to deliver a lethal strike, he morphed back into the human form. The mad warrior looks pleased,

"Why don't you finish me? With your werewolf form, it was easy to do that…"

Ren'nar panted, "I am not a beast; I am a man…" Madawc raised himself, and then stared him solemnly,

"You will need the beast side for the final fight…do not hesitate! Fate of the world depends on you…" The black druid watched him with puzzled expression.

The seasoned warrior watched the situation outside. Baal's army of destruction seems not stopping their attack. Though Kashya's rogues tried hard, it did little. Even, the captain had lost some of her best archers. Inside Greiz and Asheara already culled the infiltrating demons, but their loss weren't few. Their situation was hopeless, but he wouldn't let these people to suffer anymore. He turned to Kashya and said resignedly,

"Milady, pull your archers back! There is no use to continue this," Aliza surprised to hear that,

"What? Qual-Kehk, are you planning to…" The warrior furrowed his brow upon the question,

"No! We won't give up! It is our fight as the people of Arreat!" Hearing the commotion, Asheara and Greiz went climbing the stairs. The barbarian warrior continued,

"I don't want to put your life in danger anymore. I really appreciate what you have done here…I will let you go to home now…" Suddenly the incensed young rogue said,

"And let you alone to facing those demons?" Kashya warned,

"Aliza!" Yet, the rogue was undeterred, as she continued,

"No, honorable Qual-Kehk! I won't let you alone; I will be here to my end! Deep in the mountain, Myrrick and Akivsha were putting their lives in danger. Had I leave you here, how could I show my face to them? If this city falls, there is no place to run, not even to us! Like you had said before, all of us are parts of Sanctuary. That's why we have to defend this city together, Qual-Kehk! I beg you, please don't send us home! There is still hope!" Everyone was stunned to hear the passionate speech. Then the rogue captain said,

"Honorable one, she is right! We have come this far to know there was others who shared our convictions. As you have guarded Mount Arreat, the Rogues of the Sightless Eyes also had the same duty. Therefore we won't return until we fulfilled this mission, though it might mean our deaths!" Greiz added,

"Right, it doesn't matter about the money! We are known with our reputations, and we won't go empty-handed. It would besmirch our reputations…" Asheara followed,

"Yes, Ormus said that what we doing here is to restore the balance in Sanctuary! We are not coming here to have picnic!" Qual-Kehk laughed as he heard them; it was oblivious that he underestimated their courage and resolution. Smiling wryly, he patted Aliza's shoulder,

"Such brave words, little girl!" He turned to the captain, "Someday you would be a good captain like your captain!" The young girl blushed, while everyone clapped. Then the barbarian said,

"I will be honored if you fight beside me! You have showed that the people from the lowland possess the burning courage like us!" He pulled his broadsword and lifted it high,

"Then let us fight till the end!" Everyone cheered, and at the same time Larzuk and Griswold came toward them. Before the blacksmith spoke, the elderly warrior sighed,

"All right, Larzuk! You can use your invention now; I think it is the better time!" The young blacksmith beamed and said,

"I will bring that, Qual-Kehk! You won't be disappointed!" As they went to the smith, Qual-Kehk turned to the others,

"Lady Kashya, put your remaining archers before the gates. The Iron Wolves will be their backups. When we have beaten the first wave, all of us will charging to the heart of the enemy and hopefully meet a heroic death!" Kashya replied,

"It shall be done, Qual-Kehk!" Asheara pulled his daggers, giggling,

"I will take someone with me…"

Though the battle still raging, Dargash noted that the arrows have stopped and the defenders have pulled from the city's wall. His feeling told him something wrong, but in other hand he saw a golden opportunity. He barked to the nearby Overseers,

"Gather our army of Siege Beasts and the Lords to the gate and break the gate!"

"Yes, Lord Dargash!" The drums rolled louder. Fires leaped out. With a sound that caused the very earth to tremble, Baal's army surged forward. The Siege Beasts and the Moon, Blood and Storm Lords hefted a great battering ram and ran at full speed toward the gate. A deep boom rumbled through Harrogath like thunder running in the clouds. But the doors of iron and posts of steel withstood the stroke. The ram struck again, harder than anything had struck this gate in living memory. It shook the structure from ramparts to the foundation.

"Again!" shouted Dargash.

Thrice the great ram boomed and suddenly upon the last stroke the gate was broken and the doors tumbled in riven fragments to the ground. The demons quickly leaped into the break and found…huge cannon in front of them. The thing was manned by Larzuk and Griswold. The burly blacksmith boomed,

"Fire!" With a powerful rumble and explosion, the cannon fired and struck into the midst of the demons. The demons screeched panicky and flee from the gate. Dargash roared,

"I didn't order you to pull back!" Using the slightest chance, the rogues led by Aliza and Kashya quickly fill the gap and pulled their bows until the captain commanded,

"Fire at will!" A hail of arrows rained from the rogues, silencing the screams on those demons' lips. With the momentum, the Iron Wolves moved forward and Asheara gave order grimly,

"Iron Wolves, destroy them!" Without waiting any longer, the mercenaries threw their bolts of destruction to their foes. Qual-Kehk and Greiz brought their forces outside. The old warrior shouted,

"For Harrogath! For Mount Arreat!" Kashya drew her sword and raised it high next to him.

"For Sanctuary!" Her voice caught the dying echo of Qual-Kehk's words. The Hirelings turned with them, charging the enemy together. Baal's army was taken by surprise. The Desert captain slashed the nearest minion with his scimitar. Asheara whirled her daggers, taking foes with her. Aliza ceaselessly shot the enemy who came to close. Qual-Kehk swung his broadsword mightily, chopping at shoulder and thigh of the Minions who surrounded him. Spurred by the action, the others fought fiercely. It was noted by Dargash himself. Before joining the fray, he shouted,

"They are few! Push them back! The city soon will be ours!" Some demons wanted to withdraw, but blocked by the Overseers who sent them. Slowly, the stalwart defenders were pushed back by the horde of demons. A Reziarfg managed to crush Greiz's men into pulp. Not for long, Qual-Kehk had faced the leader of the demons himself.

"Demon!" he answered, raising himself to his full height. The Moon Lord snorted,

"I have come for your soul," Then they clashed each other until a sound of blowing horn came. Everyone on the battlefield turned and saw the golden banners flying upon the ridge. The columns of the bright-armored warriors stood, watching the battle below. One of them rode a horse and wore a strange insignia. Another band wore fur pelts and brought the brownish banner. The column of the hardened warriors and druids coming from the very corner of the Sanctuary. They were led by no other than Master Jo'taala, who rode a deer.

Kashya beamed, "Knights of Westmarch!" Aliza smiled,

"The druids!" The weary warriors had taken courage again, while the hosts of the Burning Hell were seized with bewilderment, and a black dread fell on them.

The Grandmaster turned with the Westmarch commander, who watched the battlefield grimly. The venerable druid spoke,

"It is a long time to come back here, however the time is right to fulfill the oath of our forefathers, Fiacla-Gear and Bul-Kathos…" The commander smiled wryly,

"And the good time for the Kingdom of Westmarch to end what Diablo has started…are you ready, Elder?"

"I always ready for this moment!" The column prepared to descend to the plain below.

Realized the peril, the Overseers harried their minions toward the incoming force, yet kept the rest to deal with the Hirelings. Like the crashing wave, the whole army of destruction went toward the highland. Jo'taala didn't flinch as he rode toward the horde of evil. The Westmarch forces stayed on the place. While ready to meet with the merciless demons, the Grandmaster spoke with a loud, clear voice,

"People of Harrogath, the time to fulfill our oath have come! We have waited this moment to come…to face Uileloscadh Mór!" The druid's distance with the army of destruction had come closer,

"If we have to end like this, so be it! But if not, let the Light give the sign to know that force of nature and light shall victorious in this battle! Let the evil know that there is hope today! Let them tremble to the fury of the Highland and feel the wrath of the Druids and Barbarians; wrath of Bul-Kathos' and Fiacla-Gear's descendents! This is not Uileloscadh Mór! Come!" The last sentence echoed around the mountains, similar with Baal's when he invaded Sescheron. At the end of that, the forces of Westmarch and Scosglen let out a thunderous hurrah that shook the mountain. The hosts of the Burning Hell trembled, doubt clutched their hearts, their hands shook and their limbs were loosed. Behold, the earth opened its mouth and swallowed one-third of the army back into where they belong. From the mountains, the rolling avalanches swept the remaining demons into their dooms. A Reziarfg wailed helplessly until it vanished beneath the white snow. It was the time that the others had waited; the Knights of Westmarch, Druids of Scosglen and the remaining Barbarian tribes rolled swiftly as swirling waters, charging toward their enemies. Simultaneously, the defenders of Harrogath rose and fought with renewed fury, pinning their enemy with two-pronged attack.

Back to the Altar of the Ancients, the heroes and the Ancients faced each other. Korlic looks pleased with the result of the fight, as he addressed them,

"Well done, mortals! You have defeated the three of us and prove that you are worthy to walk on the holy Mount Arreat…I am proud that I was beaten by the children of Arreat like you…"

Myrrick bowed gently, "It is nothing, Elder Korlic! We don't want to fight you actually, but the situation forces us," The Henknoc warrior nodded grimly,

"Yes, it is unfortunate that we can't stop Baal from entering the Worldstone Chamber since he possessed the relic of the Ancients," he paused. "However, we gives you chance to stop him before he succeed in his plan," Akivsha said,

"You can join us to stop him, Elder!" Talic shook his head regretfully,

"Alas, we can't do that! We had been sworn not to leave the altar; we could give you blessing instead…" Now it's Caldash's turn,

"Elders, what is the Worldstone's secret? Why does Baal pursues it?" Before Korlic answered that, a giggle cut them. Everyone turned above the sky and saw Demonia was floating above them. Along with her, the Succubi and Stygian Furies surrounded the area. She said,

"My dear was right; you would follow him eventually, but your journey is ends here!" Korlic gave a fierce glance toward the demoness, before he said,

"Go! All of you go now! Leave them to us!"

"Elder, we won't leave you alone here!" Talic barked,

"Don't worry for us; as long as the mountain still stands we are always here! Now go!"

Without any hesitation, the heroes left the plain and went into the gate that leads to the Worldstone Chamber. The Ancients turned toward the flock of demons on the air. Demonia chattered in angry tone,

"You mustn't meddle in my master's affair, now you will die for that!" Madawc spoke in a voice as icy as the ice surrounding the mountain,

"You've better worrying your hide, demon! Your master won't save you now…" The Succubi instantly charged toward them; the Ancients were ready for them!

Near Harrogath, Dargash and the remaining demons looks the tiding nervously; they were caught between the hammer and the anvil. The army of destruction was wiped down with a miraculous stroke. The reinforcement was too far. With desperation, they splintered, facing the foes without determination, except to survive…The Moon Lord fought with bloodthirsty ferocity but he finally overtaken by Qual-Kehk who finished him with single strike. The Hirelings cheered with his victory and the elderly warrior lifted high Dargash's decapitated head. The Knights scoured the battlefields. Aliza watched the mountain uneasily; she feared the celebration of this latest victory would be short-lived.

_Myrrick! Akivsha! Please return safely!_

At the Altar, all but Demonia fell to the wrath of the Ancients. Carnage was everywhere; with blood splashed across the wall, guts and gristle strewn everywhere and bodies laying slumped on the stone floor. The demoness trembled with fear, as she knelt on the ground. Her right wing hung limply, while the left one was cut down. Blood smeared her face. She almost cried as the Ancients went close toward her. The spirit warriors stared her with cold gaze. In the last attempt, the daughter of Andariel tried to use her charm, hoping that they would spare her. In human's eye, she looked like an innocent, young girl, while masking her demonic nature. Korlic and Talic watched her in disgust, before left her. Demonia looked above and saw only Madawc. There was no pity inside the eyes of the mad prophet, only a gleam of insanity. Her only hope was crushed. As the warrior lifted his axes, she howled full of pity and despair. It was echoed along the mountain…

Inside the Throne of Destruction, Baal and his entourage heard the howl. Lister turned to his master, but Lord of Destruction said, dismissing,

"Just a blowing wind…now continue with our plan!" They dismissed that and continued to work the Destruction.

As the mist gone, the Ancients had disappeared from the area. Three statues were seen again, but they left a grim reminder of their presence: Demonia's head upon the Altar. The blackish blood smeared the altar, as it still bleeds profusely…

Author's note: The story is almost near complete. Sorry for not including the fight between Myrrick and Korlic. What waits our heroes inside the Worldstone Chamber? Wait for final chapter of 'The Bear and The Wolf', 'From Here to Eternity'. Thank you for all the reviews that I received and you are free to send opinions, critics and flames. See you soon!


	7. From Here to Eternity

From Here to Eternity

(Eve of Destruction)

_The Worldstone Chamber,_

The chamber looks deserted, but the light was foreboding danger. The Worldstone has been corrupted, and its malevolent energy surged everywhere. A lone figure stood unflinchingly; the ethereal, tendril-like wing barred the evil energy. Tyrael inserted the yellow soulstone into his Azurewrath sword and prayed to the High Heavens for the assistance. Then the archangel turned to a black, wicked saber on the ground. A blood-red aura shimmered around its hilt. The angel said solemnly,

"Shadowfang…"

_Eight hours ago,_

Myrrick and his band had trailed deep into the earth to pursue Baal. The horde of demons had blocked them along the way, but (no) thanks to Tha'el Infernal Golem the fight was over quickly. Akivsha and Ren'nar begrudgingly acknowledge that the abomination helped much. They quickly entered Throne of Destruction where Baal's entourages had waited them. The lesser demons were taken care by Tha'el and his pet. Xelana and her Valkyrie fought Achmel the Cursed and swiftly sent the Greater Mummy to his ancestor. Akivsha disposed Colenzo the Annihilator by separating the shaman's head from its shoulder with a swift slash of Suwayyah. Fight between Zylene and Bartuc ended with the frozen body of the Council Member. Myrrick and Ren'nar took Ventar; the megademon was no match for the Red Bear and Black Wolf. Lister the Tormentor was the remaining demon. Caldash and Orb'al cornered the massive demon. The paladin summoned Vigor and his speed built as he charged toward the Minion of Destruction. He screamed, bellowing his fury against the Prime Evil.

Lister spun toward the paladin. Surprise flashed across the demon's hideous visage. He went forward, moving to kill with his arms. The barbarian spun away from his target. Caldash ducked under the demon's guard. He thrust the Doombringer at Lister's chest, lifting all his weight behind the blow. Orb'al swung his axes lightly. When the paladin's sword plunged through the demon's heart, the warrior's axes found Lister's neck. The cold steel bit through the corrupt flesh, shattering the demon's spine and carrying through to the other side. A look of utter disbelief marked Lister's horrible countenance. Caldash withdrew his sword from the demon's chest, and the huge, scaly carcass toppled. The barbarian lifted Lister's head victoriously and simultaneously cheered by his fellows. He glanced to his comrade,

"Thanks, Caldash! I always indebted to you." The black paladin smiled,

"No, Orb'al! That's okay, what are you going to do with the demon's head?"

"I will make it into a grim ward! Probably it would give us luck…" Both of them laughed and gave high-five on the air.

Myrrick stood near the red portal; his face was grim and full with resolute. No doubt, Baal has waited them at the other side. Then someone broke his musing,

"Myrrick…" He saw Ren'nar; blood smeared the black druid's face. He was consuming what left from Ventar. The auburn-haired druid waited.

"I…want to apologize…" The Black Wolf said, "There is something…you have to know about…Joanna…" Myrrick patted his rival's shoulder,

"Later, Ren'nar! We still have the last battle to do; we'll talk later…" As he turned, the black druid said,

"It is nice to fight beside you, old friend! We can do this again…we could be friends again" Turning his face, Myrrick replied,

"Yes, Black Wolf! We will start anew again," Afterward, he shouted to the others,

"Come, we'll go to pursue Baal at the other side!"

Inside the Worldstone Chamber, the heroes awed with the immense appearance of the stone. It almost similar with the Soulstone, but…extremely humongous. Yet, they had to set the awe for a moment, since they had another appointment. It didn't take long to spot Lord of Destruction. He was standing nearby, quite a distance from the Worldstone. Myrrick shouted aloud,

"Baal!" The old demon turned back, smiling sinisterly.

"Aah, the heroes!" He spoke with rasped voice, "It was nice to the guilt-ridden druid and Viz'jaqtaar assassin get along together." Akivsha clenched her teeth in anger, while Myrrick held him. Lord of Destruction continued,

"Of course, with you the stray paladin and the glory-seeking amazon," Xelana only snorted, while Caldash gave a brief prayer,

"May the Light forgive you," The demon squint his eyes to the necromancer and the Infernal Golem, chirping,

"It had been a long time I didn't see an Infernal Golem. Rathma, you could achieve the greater glory than joining them," Tha'el commented,

"Such a tempting offer…" he paused awhile when everyone glanced darkly to him. "But no thanks! I have thrown my lot with them," Baal shook his head with disappointment,

"Pity then, I have to kill you later…" He turned to Ren'nar, who watched him with cold gaze,

"How about you, the so-called Black Wolf? I have heard your reputation; you have treading the thin line between the beast and human. I will offer you the peace you never known. What do you think, hmm?" The black druid was silent for a while until he answered,

"Yes, we'll have peace with you, Baal!" he hissed, "I will have peace indeed after you were hanged at a gibbet for your own crows' sport! May your evil perish from the Highland!" Hearing that, Baal's face turned harsh and grim; even more when he saw Orb'al carried the head of his favorite Minion as the grimward. He also noted Zylene close to the barbarian. Licking his tongue, he pointed the sorceress,

"You are more beautiful than Demonia; once the battle was finished you and I will have fun together…" Orb'al roared,

"In your dream, dirty demon!" Myrrick shouted,

"Baal, your taunt is nothing! We have conquered our weaknesses and reconciled with our past. This is your end now; prepare to join your departed brothers!" The demon smiled sweetly, as he lifted something wrapped by parchment-like stuff,

"Oh, you will found soon that I am not like my brothers…" With a single swipe, he produced a wicked-curved saber to them. The weapon was emitted an eerie red aura that suffocated anyone within its range. Caldash shocked,

"It can't be! That was…" Lord of Destruction nodded,

"Yes, _this_ is Shadowfang, the legendary Demonblade! After Izual failed to destroy the weapon, my brothers and I ordered Hephasto to finish it immediately. With help of his disciples, the Smith and the Butcher, he succeed to imbue the saber a powerful magick and bathed it with blood of the demons." The demon mused,

"Actually, I would use this saber once we have conquered Sanctuary; however your presence forces me to take drastic measures… I shall feed your blood to Shadowfang! Be damned in joy, you shall be the first victim!" When the demonblade came to their sight, everyone but those who already fought the Ancients was felt their spirit dampened and hesitated to attack first. Myrrick cried,

"It doesn't matter! We shall try to beat you or die trying!" Suddenly everyone awoke from their stupor and prepared their stance. Laughing insanely, Baal unleashes Destructive Strike by swing Shadowfang toward them. At the same time, the Festering Appendages surrounded the heroes. Instinctively, the druids cast Armageddon toward the old demon, while the others cut the tentacles. The powerful slash engulfed by the storm. Before the roaring tempest of fire and ice hit him, the last Prime Evil teleported himself to safety and split himself into six identical duplicates. They spoke in a single voice,

"There is the question: which one you will strike?" Caldash spoke sarcastically,

"How about the one who can bleed?" The paladin slashed the nearest image, while the rest simply laughed off. Then the demon shouted,

"Incineration Nova! Hoarfrost!" The wave of infernal heat and the freezing sorcery charged toward the heroes. Zylene quickly entered into her trance and summoned,

"Hydra!" Three fiery serpents came from the ground and spat gout of flames toward the icy attack. Akivsha didn't want to lose; she summoned Phoenix Strike and charged with screeching sound toward the flaming attack. A deafening explosion was echoed inside the chamber. Baal pulled the demonblade behind his head and threw his left head, shouting,

"Mana Rift!" The powerful unseen force hit the assassin and the sorceress, making them stagger. Orb'al let a loud battle cry to raise his comrades' spirit as he leaped toward the demon, while Xelana stride at the same direction. Lord of Destruction retaliated with Decrepify and slammed them away. Though beaten, the amazon managed to threw the lightning-charged javelin to her foe. It was shattered by a single slash of Shadowfang. Not for long, he felt the wracking pain upon her body and turned his sight to the necromancer and his pet golem. They threw Amplify Damage and Iron Maiden to him from distance.

The demon smiled, "Naughty boy! Your pathetic sorceries are not a match to Shadowfang and

Tal-Rasha's arcane magic!" Tha'el boasted,

"We shall see that!" He gestured the Infernal Golem to attack the demon. The hulking creature strode toward the Prime Evil and sent its massive punch, however Baal simply ducked and drove the demonblade deeply into the creature's guts. The Rathma screamed,

"Nooo!" The golem let out pitiful wail, as Lord of Destruction dragged the saber viciously and finally cleaved his way out through the golem's skull, shattering the creature into shards of bone, clay, flesh, metal and blood everywhere. The demon gloated,

"Bwahahaha, your Infernal Golem isn't a match to Shadowfang! Huahahahah!" Tha'el was stunned with his golem's demise at first, but then soon replaced with anger. He hissed dangerously,

"You'll die for destroying my golem, Baal! Do you know how long I have waited the chance to summon the creature? Though you are died thousand times, it won't be enough to pay what you have done!" Flicking his fingers, he cast Bone Wall and Bone Prison surrounding the demon. When Baal broke free, the necromancer shot Bone Spears and Bone Spirit to him. As the bone spears flew toward him, Lord of Destruction avoided the shot in a slo-mo movement, even bending his spidery body backward. Two bone spears managed to grizzed his cheek and waist. Baal felt he was seethed with fury,

"Insolent fool! I will give your own medicine to you!" As he waved his hand, Tha'el was struck with agonizing sensation. Akivsha screamed,

"Blood Mana!" It was too late; the necromancer fell into a convulsive state. Baal smiled,

"Now you die!" He sent Destructive Strike through Shadowfang to cut the Rathma into two. Shockingly, the barbarian leaped between him and his victim. The warrior threw his axes toward the demon, while he grabbed the necromancer away. Yet, the impact of the attack hit them both and threw them into the edge of cliff. Orb'al tried to grab the edge, but failed. They fell into the crevice…

Zylene screamed, "ORB'AL!" They already disappeared. Unable to control himself, Myrrick screamed,

"Enough with this game, Baal! Everyone, now!" With a single accord, they stormed the demonlord. Myrrick and Ren'nar summoned their beasts and vines before transformed into werewolf and werebear. Caldash summoned Vengeance, Vigor and Fanaticism into his body before charged Baal. Xelana and Akivsha sent Valkyrie and Shadow Warrior to aid them. Finally, Zylene unleashes her fury through Nova, Blizzard and Firestorm to her hated enemy. Lord of Destruction smiled maliciously, as he watched the stampede and the whirling force that came to him,

"Very impressive." He rasped, "But it has to end now!" He summoned again his Vile Effigies and Festering Appendages to strike the heroes. When the beast closed, he slashed Shadowfang with powerful hatred to them. What remained from those beasts were pulp of blood and feathers. The demon teleported himself out, only to meet Caldash. He managed to deflect the sword, but failed to watch the shield. The shield slammed his head very hard. Though dizzy, Baal managed to return the attack with Incineration Nova. The massive heatwave slammed the paladin away. He turned to the sorceress who sent Blizzard to him. The torrent of cold wind gripped his frail body. The demon sent Defense Curse and Blood Mana to weaken her. The painful sensation hit the Zann-Esu whenever she cast her spell, but she gritted her teeth. She would kill the killer of her husband though it may cost her own life. Baal clicked his teeth angrily,

"Little fool, do you have sense to die!" In desperation, he threw Mana Rift to her. With her mana drained, the sorceress finally folded out like a burning candle and fell to the ground. The blizzard and the hydra instantly vanished when she gone unconscious. Before breathed in relief, the Prime Evil saw Myrrick and Ren'nar were coming to him. Once again, he teleported at their back and backhanded the Black Wolf senselessly. He slashed the Red Bear at his chest, cleaving the Isenhart Cage and let the druid bleed profusely. With two-handed slash, Baal cut the Valkyrie and the Shadow Warrior instantly. Akivsha sent Dragon Tail, but the demon caught her leg and threw her to the amazon. Both warriors were stunned due to the impact. Myrrick rose back though wounded, but he didn't see Lord of Destruction around until…

"Your deeds is worthy of recognition, heroes! Especially for her…" To his shock, Baal held the exhausted Zylene upon his lap and placed Shadowfang close to her neck. Before he went closer, the demon shouted,

"Stop! Don't even think funny, or this beautiful girl will end as a dead meat!" The druid quickly gestured the others to hold their ground. Caldash chuckled bitterly,

"Baal, I never thought you will resort to such cowardly act…Diablo is better than you!" Baal shrieked angrily,

"Shut up! Diablo was a fool, because he uses his brawn only! I want to survive any longer…" Though weak, the sorceress whispered,

"Myrrick…kill him…avenge…your loved ones…" As a reply, Zylene got the nick of the saber. Everyone was silent, even Akivsha. She felt her anger rising, but she couldn't do anything without endanger Zylene's life. Myrrick took a safe distance from the demon. Without their knowledge, Ren'nar crawled slowly toward Lord of Destruction and morphed into a werewolf. Baal didn't notice the black druid behind him as he boasted,

"Your world will be doomed today and I will be…" He was unable to continue as the werewolf bit his shoulder. The demon screamed shrilly when the fangs tore his flesh.

"Ren'nar!" The werewolf hugged the demon and sank its fangs deeper into Baal's right shoulder. The Prime Evil was unable to get rid the beast behind him; slowly a greenish color stained the werewolf's saliva. Myrrick said,

"Rabies! The Black Wolf is going to poison Baal!" In anger mixed with panic, Baal gripped Shadowfang with both hands and…stabbed the werewolf's abdomen very hard. Fresh blood spurted from the back as the beast howled. Instead slackening, it had bitten even harder and tore the shoulder tendons. Lord of Destruction screamed in agony and threw the Zann-Esu away. Read the opportunity, Myrrick and Caldash strode simultaneously toward the demon. The Prime Evil mounted the last attack by slashing erratically. The assassin threw Blade Sentry that sliced the demon's right hand cleanly. Now Baal horrified to see her amputated arm; it still held the demonblade. The paladin cleaved his torso, while the druid stabbed his chest. With his last strength, the demon smacked them away and then…a javelin skewered him at his torso. He saw Xelana with disbelief before the electrical charge exploded inside him. The pain was too much to handle and the demon vomited copious blood before crashing to the ground. The Vile Effigies faded into nothingness and the Festering Tendrils gone into the ground.

The druid went closer to the unconscious sorceress, and checked her. Akivsha asked,

"How is she, Myrrick?" He smiled,

"She looks out of danger; give her rejuvenation potion, Akivsha…" The assassin nodded, while he went to his wounded comrade. Caldash tended Ren'nar, however it was oblivious that there was nothing they could do to help him. The paladin gave the pressure upon the wounded abdomen. Myrrick knelt to his former rival,

"Ren'nar, hold on! We'll bring you to Grandmaster and…" The black druid hushed him,

"Too late…Myrrick…my wound is beyond cure. The Prophet was right…by embracing my bestial side I can save the world…" He grabbed the druid's hand, saying,

"There is something I want to tell you since beginning, Myrrick…Joanna wasn't chosen to lead the delegation for you; it was _me_…" The red-haired druid shocked to hear that,

"What?" Ren'nar coughed blood, before continued his story,

"I was chosen by Grandmaster to persuade you, but knowing you won't listen to me Joanna offered her…when I refused to do so, she already left without informing me…perhaps she didn't want to see us perish together…" The black druid gripped Myrrick's hand tightly,

"Myrrick…do you remember what our dream is? To bring peace to the Highland…you and I…and we have achieved it by destroying the Prime Evil! As I said, I am honored to fight beside you…Red Bear…" Struggling to hold tears back, Myrrick replied,

"No, Black Wolf! The honor is mine…you and Joanna are the true heroes of the Highland, not me…" Ren'nar smiled,

"and…you are the hero of the Sanctuary…" After saying so, he fell dead. The red-haired druid hugged his former rival tightly and kissed him dearly like a brother. The paladin put the body gently. At the same time, Xelana shouted,

"Hey, look! Orb'al and Tha'el are still alive!" Caldash ran toward the amazon who stood on the edge of the cliff. Below they saw the barbarian clung to the rock, while holding the necromancer at his cloak. His face looks exhausted but determined. The paladin shouted,

"Myrrick! They are still alive!" Without hesitation, the druid went to the place and together they help their comrades climbing the cliff. Once finished, he lifted Orb'al, who asked,

"Where is Zylene? Is she safe?" Myrrick merely glanced to the assassin who carried the sorceress by the shoulder. The Zann-Esu's face beamed,

"Orb'al…you are alive! Oh!" The barbarian went to her and hugged her dearly, whispering,

"I won't die easily, because you are my life!" While everyone was happy, the Rathma was sullen. He picked the remains of his Infernal Golem until he saw Baal's severed hand. It still held Shadowfang in its grips. Before he took the saber, someone chuckled,

"What…a…scene…I…almost…cry…" Everyone froze upon the speech, and turned upon the Prime Evil. Though mortally wounded, the demon clung to his damned life tenaciously. Myrrick went closer and stared the dying demon with hatred and pity. Baal taunted,

"You…want…to…kill…me? Go…ahead…" The druid scoffed,

"You are nothing , Baal…it is wasting my time while your life is a breath away…your plan is failed and Sanctuary is safe…" The old demon grinned evilly,

"Safe? I won't say so…watch the Worldstone carefully…" With skeptical frown, Myrrick turned his attention to the Worldstone. Akivsha said,

"Something's wrong…" Then Zylene gasped,

"Oh, no! The Worldstone has been tainted…the aura is turned evil!" Xelana exclaimed,

"What? How come? We have defeated Baal! Don't say we are failed!" Upon that, Baal laughed insanely,

"Hahahah, the Worldstone has been contaminated! Don't you see? When I wounded, my blood was splattered around the crystal! It breaks the ward around the stone, but Shadowfang do the rest…the blade aura polluted the surrounding…Ironically, it was because of you that I'm succeeded…I may die today but your world's fate is sealed. Welcome to the Burning…" The Prime Evil couldn't continue his words; his breath has stopped. The heroes turned to the corrupted Worldstone, who looked menacing now! Myrrick shouted,

"We have to destroy this thing! If not, the world is doomed!" Zylene replied,

"But how? This stone is ten times larger than the Soulstones, not to mention our strength was depleted in the fight with Baal!" Caldash nodded,

"She's right, Myrrick! Though our strength is recovered, we won't be able to destroy such huge thing…" The druid didn't listen; he ran toward the Worldstone but tackled to the ground by Akivsha. He roared,

"Let me go, Akivsha! I won't let Joanna's and Ren'nar's sacrifice in vain!" The assassin shouted back,

"Myrrick, they do it for you! If you are dead now, then their sacrifice is really in vain!" The druid hit the ground in frustration. Orb'al, Zylene and Caldash watched them helplessly until Xelana called,

"Er, I think someone want to talk with us…" Instantly, the bright light filled the Chamber and the Archangel descended from the heaven. Everyone bowed respectfully upon Tyrael's coming. The druid said,

"Archangel Tyrael, we have disappointed you! We have failed to stop Baal…" Tyrael said gently,

"Myrrick of Scosglen, this is not your fault. You do what the mortals can do…you have saved the Sanctuary now, but its fate is up to its inhabitants…" The paladin asked reverently,

"What happened if the Worldstone is gone?" The holy being sighed,

"I am not able to answer that; it belongs to the High Heavens. All of you have done well, now leave this to me," With a single wave, the portal formed behind the Archangel.

"Please bring the last Soulstone and Shadowfang to me," Caldash brought the yellow crystal to Tyrael. Then the assassin patted the druid's shoulder,

"Myrrick, look!" Myrrick turned back and saw the necromancer was holding the demonic saber in his hand. His pale face looks gleaming in red aura. Everyone looks uneasy with the sight. The druid shouted,

"Tha'el, give Shadowfang to the Archangel!" The sorcerer stared him gleefully,

"Why should I? This is too good to be true…considering this as a payback for my loss of Infernal Golem. "

"Give that, or else…" The necromancer chuckled,

"Or else, what? Are you going to take it with force? You would kill your comrade? Try if you can…" The paladin and the barbarian took their own weapons; their face was hardened. Akivsha also pulled her Suwayyah and Zylene lifted her staff. Tha'el took the fighting stance with Shadowfang…

Tyrael's musing was broken; he still inside the Worldstone Chamber. The corrupted crystal reverberated. The infernal energy filled the chamber. Once again, he turned his sight to the demonic saber and said,

"Shadowfang, you have been created to bring despair and destruction…" The saber vibrated in response,

"Today, you shall serve the good!" Without hesitation, the holy being grabbed the weapon and pulled it from the ground. Shadowfang shook violently in his grip; its black-red aura began to fill the entire blade. Tyrael didn't flinch as he lifted the saber above his head. The aura vanished inside the bright light when it crossed together with Azurewrath. The Archangel threw those weapons toward the Worldstone. When they hit the surface, the thunderous crack echoed inside the Chamber and the huge crystal split into two. Finally, it exploded into smithereens and brought the entire mountain along with it. The entire chamber was buried in the rubbles, closing the way inside forever…

_One week later,_

The people crowded around the gates of Harrogath. The barbarian had cleared the ramparts and rubbles from the surrounding. The caravans lined outside the city. Qual-Kehk watched them with satisfaction. He spotted Kashya and her rogues. The Rogue captain greeted him first,

"Honorable one, it is nice to see you again," The gruff warrior nodded,

"I can see all of you are going to leave," Aliza quipped,

"Yes, Qual-Kehk! Harrogath is safe and Baal has been defeated! We have to return to the West, because Akara would miss us. If you have a time, please visit our Monastery." The warrior grinned,

"I will, young one!" At the same time, Orb'al, Zylene, Caldash, Greiz and Asheara came to them. The Zann-Esu called the young rogue,

"Aliza, I will miss you! Don't forget to visit me and Orb'al…"

"Why don't you come to our Monastery?" The sorceress bowed,

"I wish so, but I'm afraid I can't…" She turned to the barbarian shyly, while the warrior blushed red. Aliza immediately said,

"No way!" The paladin smiled,

"That's right! Orb'al is going to be a father!" Asheara added,

"Yes, it is such a good omen for all of us! The new birth!" The mercenary captain and their men clapped their hands. Unable to hold herself, the young rogue hugged her friend, saying,

"Congratulations, Zylene! You have become a mother!" Zylene smiled, while wiping her tears,

"Thanks, Aliza! I consider this is a blessing from the Light!" Orb'al said,

"We expect the baby will come out next year. If possible, we might visit your place!"

"Don't forget to bring the baby, ha?" Everyone laughed until Kashya asked,

"Oh, do you see Myrrick? I didn't see him this morning…" Then Anya answered,

"He's praying at Joanna's and Ren'nar's tomb, but he sends his best wishes for all of you!" The knight replied,

"I send mine as well. I will return to Kurast; the Westmarch expresses their willingness to restore the Zakarum there. They will need my assistance there," The mercenary woman winked,

"Are you sure you don't want to become the new Que-Heqan?" Caldash chuckled,

"I don't know. Who am I to argue with the High Heavens? How about you, Orb'al?" The barbarian answered,

"I will go to another tribe with Zylene. After she delivers her children, I might think to rebuild Sescheron again. Grandmaster Jo'taala had offered his aid when I'm ready to do so," Qual-Kehk folded his arms, as he turned to Greiz and Asheara,

"How about you?" The desert mercenary said,

"I am going back to Lut Gholein. The Prime Evil has gone, but their evil still lingers at Aranoch. My men and I will make the desert safe again." Asheara grinned,

"The same with me! When I retired, I will build an inn at Kurast Harbor."

"Don't forget to invite us, ha?" Once again, everyone laughed happily as the caravan moved slowly.

At the secluded place, Myrrick placed flowers upon the mounds in front of him. He said,

"Joanna! Ren'nar! Both of you finally have found the peace and I have fulfilled my oath to bring peace to the highland." He patted those mounds gently,

"Take care now…" The druid turned at the right side and saw Akivsha.

"How long you have standing there?" The raven-haired girl replied,

"Long enough," Myrrick came to her,

"I never thought anything when I've met you for the first time. It took a lifetime adventure to finally make me realize what I've lost…" The assassin hugged his chest,

"We have lost our ways, but who knows we have found it again upon each other?" They kissed each other again. The druid whispered into her ear,

"Stay with me, Akivsha…" The girl turned away, her voice was quivering,

"I…I can't…for now. The Order still has one last mission for me…" She caressed his face gently,

"Once I finished the mission, I will be return to you," Slowly, Akivsha distanced herself from her lover, who said,

"I will wait you, Akivsha. For you are my reason to continue…to live…I will wait you no matter how long," The assassin turned back and smiled,

"I know, Myrrick of Scosglen. I am yours and you are mine…" With a breeze, she disappeared from his sight. The auburn-haired druid sighed; he still has something to do at Scosglen. He wouldn't worry about her.

Quite far from Harrogath, Xelana trailed the snowy path and arrived on the crossroads. She quickly spotted a tall, thin figure who smoked pipe. The amazon went closer,

"Well, waiting someone?" Tha'el answered,

"It is lonely if I have to walk alone," He sighed, "The Prime Evils is gone and the balance is once again restored. Yet, I don't like to go back to the City of Rathma until I make my own name…" Xelana mused for awhile until she asked,

"Why do you let Shadowfang away? I thought let it go is such a waste, " The necromancer smirked,

"I don't know…power doesn't interest me all. Revenge? It is pity that I have to lose such powerful minion; anyway it is easy to summon once the next millennium come. I already satisfied with my fame. Beside, what use of fame if Sanctuary is gone?" The female warrior commented.

"I already won the recognition by slaying Baal. Why don't you join me on the way to Black Sea? Your knowledge might be useful…beside I am still a mercenary," The sorcerer asked back,

"You offer me a partnership? Sound interesting…what do I get?"

"Money and fame, of course, but I believe you want something more…" The amazon bowed to her feet, allowing her assets to display. The Rathma puffed smoke and offered his hand to her,

"You have a deal, Xelana!" The blond-haired woman received the sorcerer's hand and said,

"Fine, start to carry my stuff!" Tha'el waved his hand and the clay golem appeared from the ground. The creature started to carry Xelana's stuffs. He wrapped his right arm around her,

"No problemo!" Then they walked together to the West with the golem behind them.

-THE END-

Author's note: Finally the story has finished after waiting for 3 years. I hope this would satisfy Diablo II: LOD's fans. Thanks for the readers who have come to read this fanfic. Thanks for the reviews, critics and flames as well. See you at another story!


End file.
